


Everybody wants to Rule the World

by VirusZeref



Series: I Would Burn Down the World For You [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Courting Rituals, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Death Threats, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Jonathan Kent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feral Damian Wayne, Feral Jon Kent, Frottage, Gifts, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Mirror Sex, Murder Husbands, Obsessive Behavior, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Secret Marriage, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threats of Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Jon grinned at him, “Rule the world.” He then moved to float vertically and forced Damian to face him, his hand underneath his chin. But it wasn’t harsh like whenever Talia would do it to him, Jon was gentle. Far more gentle than what he had expected like he was trying his best not to harm a single hair on Damian’s head.Why?“Rule the world,” Jon repeated softly to him. “You and me. Any day.”





	1. Welcome to your life, there's no turning back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This lovely fic is based on winteamelon's animatic of Evil!Jon and Evil!Damian. It is simply adorable and I was inspired to write this so this fic is for them! Eli if you are reading this, this is for you! Keep up the lovely art!!!
> 
> And to everyone else that is reading, I hope you enjoy it! Go follow winteamelon on twitter and please show them a lot of love

**_There’s a room where the light won’t find you_ **

**_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_ **

**_When they do I’ll be right behind you_ **

_ Everybody Wants to Rule the World -  _ Lorde

When Ra’s Al Ghul summoned him to the throne room along with his mother, Damian knew that something was up. His grandfather would never interrupt his training unless it was worth it. Talia had scowled at one of his grandfather’s servants when they relayed the message but said nothing. Her grip on his arm as she pulled him along spoke volumes of her fury. 

But she couldn’t do anything about it, she couldn’t ignore Ra’s calling. 

There would be consequences. Damian knew that his grandfather viewed Talia as disposable. The only reason she wasn’t killed was due to the fact that Damian existed.in the first place. Nevermind how she had him, drugging the Batman’s drink and sleeping with him. Ra’s had told him in the hopes that Damian would turn against his mother and side with him. Ra’s was a demon and Talia was a snake, and they both expected Damian to pick a side, choose who he will serve. 

Will he walk in the garden of snakes or cowl become demons. 

He hasn’t decided yet.

Damian stood still, head high up as his mother bowed deeply before her father. There wasn’t a need for him to bow down, it was a sign of weakness according to his grandfather, given to him by one of his many, many ones on one spar. But they could be considered to duels. Ra’s al Ghul didn’t allow Talia to force Damian to bow. 

_ “Heirs do not bow to their sire, daughter.” _

A reminder to his mother, that she was not the heir to his grandfather’s great empire. 

He was.

“Father, what a pleasure you have called upon us.”

Ra’s grunted from his throne and stood up, “Hn, I called you as there needs to be a witness. Damian, come here.”

An order, not a request. 

He turned briefly to his mother and she nodded through her gritted teeth. Damian knew she hated being treated like this, even though it was rightfully deserved .  She does act like she is above Ra’s judgements and decisions. Damian moves forward, walking up the steps, his mother’s eyes glaring into the back of his head. His grandfather grinned wickedly as he moved aside, letting Damian have a good glimpse of the throne. 

The throne that will soon be passed down to him. 

Damian’s birthright.

“Father, I don’t think it’s wise-”

“Silence woman!” Ra’s snapped. A hand rose and Ra’s own guards paused in their steps, weapons nearly drawn to defend the Demon. It was a death sentence anyway, they would have been dead within seconds. Talia wasn’t his grandfather but she was capable of taking out servants without breaking a single sweat. Perhaps, Damian would be the one to draw the final blow. 

Maybe. 

Ra’s glared at his mother, daring her to speak out of turn again before grinning at him once more, his voice sickly sweet as he spoke, “What do you think Damian?” 

Damian chooses to focus on the details of the throne. Gold and green, just like the colours both his mother and grandfather draped themselves in on a daily basis. It sat underneath a canyon of light green and gold silk drapes, decorated with all the different precious gems one could imagine on earth. He touched the handles lightly, feeling cold metal. It was lovely….

Damian wanted to melt it into nothing. 

He hated the damn thing.

Hated it with every fibre of his being.

Still, he played the game and moved to sit down on the velvet cushion. He smiled as he crossed his legs, purposefully making eye contact with his mother. He just turned thirteen years of age, she could no longer beat him like she used to. Not without answering to his grandfather. 

Damian was seen as a tool, he was meant for a higher purpose but he was a tool. Or at least that was what he wanted them to see. Even at the ripe age of thirteen, he was capable of making his own decisions. It was the reason he decided to win his tenth birthday challenge but reject his mother's offer to meet his father, the Batman of Gotham. 

Ra's had been thrilled. Both Talia and Ra’s were clueless of the real reason he didn’t join his father. His grandfather was right about one thing, his father was weak. There was no point in joining him if he had to go by the rules of his father. He was a prince of an entire empire. His mother had surprisingly raged about it, not speaking to him outside of training.

It was a decision he did not regret making. 

Damian nestled back on the throne, moving to look highly comfortable as his mother and grandfather looked up at him. "Grandfather, I'm sure you didn't summon me just so I could get comfortable on the throne." Ra's chuckled, his warm green eyes gleamed. 

"The world is changing, and I believe it's time the League allies itself with forces that can bring the world to its knees."

The boy leaned front on his hands, interest sparkling in his green eyes. "Do tell, and what forces do you mean."

Ra's opened his palms, "Superman and his kin. They have agreed to meet us here to discuss a partnership."

In other words, gain their trust, betray the Kryptonians at the last moment and pray that their fury doesn't rain down on them. Ra’s would send Talia to cry out to the Bat to help them, twisting the Kryptonians' words, it wouldn't be hard. His father had a tendency to let himself be manipulated until it was too late. 

It was a perfect but delicate plan.

Damian knew his part of this plan. He grinned, showing teeth, "Anything else I need to know, grandfather?" 

"Kal-El has a son. The boy is three years younger than you but still powerful. I want you to befriend him, gain his trust. It’s time we stepped out of the shadows and their power will place the League of Assassins on the map. 

"Of course, grandfather," Damian said, rising from the throne. He moved down the steps and immediately went to his mother’s side. Her manicured razor-sharp nails gripped his shoulder, digging into his skin as she led them both out of the throne room. Damian looked down briefly at the white marble floor with a hidden smile. It was the little things that brought a smile on his face. What kept him sane in the League. 

He will  _ not _ be his grandfather. 

His mother turned around sharply, her eyes narrowed at him. "You will do as you are told without fail. Understand?" 

"Yes, mother," Damian said lowly, holding Talia's gaze. She blinked before turning around, flanked by her servants. He smiled before going to his chambers. 

Researching who these people are is the top priority. 

+++

"Are we there  _ yet _ ?" 

"You ask that one more and I am kicking you out of the air," Kara growled from Jon's side. Kon merely flashed a grin as he nudged his cousin, unbothered by her behaviour. 

" _ Are we there yet?"  _

Kara hissed and launched herself at Kon just as Clark moved between the both of them mid-air. Jon snickered covering his mouth as the two glared at him. 

" _ Enough _ , how is it that Jon is the youngest and yet he's acting much more mature than the two of you combined? Clark said with raised eyebrows, his normal blue eyes tinted with the smallest hint of red. Kon and Kara were silent as he moved to join Jon's side. Jon smiled up at his father, as they continued flying in silence before Jon opened his mouth again. 

"So why are we accepting an invitation by Ra's AL Ghul?" 

Kara nodded, “Yeah, what’s with that? They never needed our help before and we had offered before. He's Batman's archenemy and the Bat isn't particularly fond of us either."

" _ Most  _ of the Justice League are not fond of us Kara. Getting the backing of the League of Assassins solidifies us in our cause," Clark spoke, slowing down to grip Jon's shoulder. "Doing that will help Jon in the long run."

Oh yeah. The grand plan.

In the end, Jon was the one that was going to take over, with his cousins as his advisors. To make the world a better place, where criminals have judged accordingly and not allowed to run around murdering innocents. His dad said that he would be a king among mortals. 

"And if they betray us?" Jon muttered quietly. 

Kon grinned wickedly, "Then we burn them to the ground."

"Talia al Ghul has a son. Just three years older than you Jon," Kara said with a smile as the three landed in the desert sand. Kon groaned, shoving his sunglasses onto his face, to block out the glare of the sun that shone too bright above them. 

Jon kicked at the sand, hands behind his back. His dad had taken him aside before they left to speak to him privately. He was to befriend the heir of the League. 

Damian al Ghul. 

_ "Get the boy on our side, he can help us in the long run. We could have partial control of the League with his help." _

He couldn't fail that. 

"Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived.” 

Jon moved to stand behind his dad, peeking out from the side. Part of his image as the powerful yet shy child of the strongest being on planet Earth. He watched in awe as armoured guards marched towards them, blocking whomever they were with. Focusing his hearing, he could hear two-no  _ three  _ people murmuring to each other. Not about him or his Dad but something about  _ training? _

Was he going to meet Damian al Ghul for the first time? Here and now!

Kara nudged his shoulder, attempting to brush down his hair. Jon shrugged her off, moving forward to evade her reach. Realising that was her plan all along, he turned quickly to glare at her just before the guards parted. 

_ Holy shit. _

Damian was…really pretty. 

Is he allowed to say that? Can he call another boy, pretty? 

However, Jon just realised he didn't practically care about the social norms. He can call Damian pretty, end of the story. Though if he can say it to the other boy is another issue that Jon would deal with later. The same bright green eyes that had Jon hypnotised on contact were now on him. He felt his dad gently push him forward. Damian moved forward until they stood facing each other, almost nose to nose. 

Damian was…shorter than him. Nothing compared to what he imagined in his head. Then again, the other was only three years older than him, and Jon was growing like a weed. 

Jon tilted his head with a shy smile, "You're…shorter that I imagine you'd be."

Damian scoffed and crossed his arms, "And I expected you to be less…sunshine." At the corners of Jon's eyes, he noticed the woman wrapped in the hijab stiffen at his comment. Her own green eyes matched Damian's, just duller. Probably his mother, though Damian's eyes were like polished jade stones compared to hers. His attention broke from Damian to his dad, who was greeted warmly by what he assumed was Damian's grandfather. 

Ra's al Ghul. 

"Now, if you will follow us, please.”

Jon ended up falling in line with Damian in the end, side by side. Clark was chatting with Ra’s in front of them while Kara and Kon both hung around at his back. Jon wondered where his mother ran off too, one moment she was standing mere inches away from Damian, almost breathing down his neck. The next, she is nowhere to be found. 

He didn’t know if that was going to be a problem but he will keep an eye on her. Maybe he should let Kara and Kon know…

No, he was expected to handle his problems on his own, especially at the age of ten. Well, technically he was going to turn eleven in a few months, but regardless, he should keep an eye on her in case she tries to do anything. This agreement means everything to his dad and the rest of his family, and he didn’t have an issue with eliminating people that might get in the way of that. Even if that meant losing Damian’s approval - though he doubts that the other boy feels any affection for his flesh and blood, judging by the side glance Damian would give her. 

He can do this on his own.

Jon smiled to himself before also gasping out loud. 

There is a palace.

A freaking  _ palace _ in the middle of the desert of Nanda. Well, the palace was surrounded by resources to survive. His expression of awe must have amused Damian for he spoke then after a long period of being silent. “There is more where that came from. Grandfather has multiple fortresses around the world but this one is his favourite.”

Jon waved a hand at the building, blissfully unaware of the attention he was attracting, (“)That is _not_ a fortress. That is a freaking palace and you called it a fortress?” Damian said nothing else but his eyes were glittering with amusement and his mouth curled into a sly grin. A loud chuckle drew their attention to Ra’s, who looked both amused and like a doting grandfather. He was probably amused but Jon doubts he could even be a doting grandfather.

He knew better.

“I am flattered you speak of my humble home with such high praises. Damian is simply being modest.”

Jon doubts it. He has only been there for twenty minutes but he has some grasp of Damian’s character. His dad always spoke about developing observation skills. Observing the enemy or a possible friend. Anything about them, their body language, their breathing, and their heartbeat. And not even just that, their attitude as well. 

Damian was arrogant, that much was very clear. Jon has reviewed the files that they had on the al Ghuls that Ra’s had willingly passed onto his dad. All the blood on Damian’s hands, the battles he had started and ended. 

Well, Jon was in his right to admire that.

They continued, Clark squeezed his shoulder in silent praise. Jon beamed inwardly, unaware of Damian’s eyes narrowing with interest and suspicion. The front doors slowly creaked open and they entered just as servants opened another set of doors that were decorated with gold. Almost ninety per cent of the door was made of gold.

“Wow.”

The floors were made of pure white marble, polished until it shone. Jon could see his reflection if he looked down. He felt giddy as his family was given a grand tour of the place. Kara and Kon were rendered speechless for once in their lives. The latter’s sunglasses were on the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off. Jon counted five armed guards at every corner, each wearing a different shade of the same colours: green and gold. The colours were either duller, normal or brighter. 

A pattern. It was meant to be something. 

Was this a test?

Jon squinted at the guards with curiosity. He was always praised for figuring out the minor details that people overlooked. He was called a prodigy of sorts, but that was expected of him. Being the son of Kal-El, though he was kept a secret in fear of what Batman might do. 

Something that he and Damian unknowingly had in common.

“Jonathan, all of the guards don’t have even a sliver of Kryptonite on them. So there is nothing to worry about." 

Jon refrained from giving a loud snort of disbelief, Ra's al Ghul's eyes had a sort of a hunger to them, watching his every move. 

So it was a test. 

They must have gotten wind of his potential, so it was necessary to figure out the reason for it. Jon gave Ra's a tight smile before turning back to the guards. 

"Damian, my pride, why don't you give Jon a separate tour? You both will be getting more acquainted with each other soon."

"Of course Grandfather. Right, this way Kryptonian." Damian didn't look back to see if Jon was following him as he turned down a hallway lit with green flames, servants bowing as he passed them by. Jon followed in after him in the air, unaware of another pair of green eyes narrowing at his person. 

+++

She didn't like the young Kryptonian. 

Talia didn't like the way he had looked at her pride and joy. She has spent too long forging out the perfect plan. Using the only leverage that she had over her Grandfather. The fool has reigned supreme for too long, it was time for a new ruler to rise. 

Not her son. 

He… was a failure. Just like the others. 

Too much like his father. 

Too emotional. 

Talia saw how Damian reacted to the son of Kal-El. It was the same with her the moment she had laid eyes on Bruce Wayne. The Dark Knight fighting her father, blow for blow. It was love at first sight. 

So it wasn't requited love, that never stopped her before. A drugged drink and a passionate night never hurt anyone. Talia could see it, soon Damian will not see Jon as a means to an end but as a significant other. It was only a matter of time. 

Time that she did not have. 

She stalked down the halls opposite of her son's path, watching their every move. The clock was ticking and she will not have her son's bumbling emotions ruin what is rightfully hers. 

Talia took a decorated blade that was sheathed and smiled wickedly. She'll make sure that her son's beloved dies in his arms. 

Mother knows best after all. 

+++

Jonathan Kent was weird. 

That's all Damian could come with to describe his floating companion next to him. He was...cheerful and in a state of constant amazement at everyone and everything. Hell, the fact that he caught on to a mere clue that was placed was remarkable. Ra's didn't plan that clue, Damian did. And the alien lived up to his reputation. 

Also, the boy doesn't even have a Kryptonian name. Why? 

Damian had voiced that concern to Jon and the boy merely shrugged.  _ "My mother is human, my dad says that I remind him so much of her. Perhaps it is his way of remembering her by." _

Ah, yes. 

Lois Lane. 

Kal-El's human lover and wife. Murdered by the Joker just a year after Jonathan's birth, causing the Kryptonian to fly off-world with his newborn child and family in tow. Only for the man to come back as a conquer, ready to take Earth by the reins and guide it. Of course, the Kryptonians are not going to rule the world by themselves. 

Or at all.

If Ra’s plans come to fruition.

Damian stood there awkwardly, as Jon flew around the area just before turning to him with a smile. Why? Why is he smiling at him? Shouldn’t he be more cautious about who he is dealing with? 

This boy...has no sense of self-preservation.

Regardless, information was important. It was the reason his grandfather assigned him to this task. A task that could be easily fulfilled by a servant but that was just his opinion. He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms, looking up at his alien counterpart with narrowed eyes.

“Do you have any idea what’s happening?”

“What do you mean?”

...Is he serious?

“The plan.”

Jon chuckled and floated on his back, looking at Damian upside down. “Oh right! The ‘plan’.” Damian could practically hear the quotation marks in his voice, making him roll his eyes. He took a step back just as Jon came close to him, nose to nose. Blue eyes looked into his green eyes, glittering with an emotion Damian did not recognise. But then again, he was taught only three emotions:

Hatred.

Fear.

And bloodlust.

Though Damian doubts it could be considered an emotion. 

Jon grinned at him, “Rule the world.” He then moved to float vertically and forced Damian to face him, his hand underneath his chin. But it wasn’t harsh like whenever Talia would do it to him, Jon was gentle. Far more gentle than what he had expected like he was trying his best not to harm a single hair on Damian’s head. 

Why?

“Rule the world,” Jon repeated softly to him. “You and me. Any day.” 

Damian’s eyes widen and he turned away from Jon’s touch to look at the ground. Yes, the plan was to rule the world, guiding humanity in the right path to a better life. But the two of them? Jon didn’t even mention his father or Damian’s relatives. 

_ Rule the world, just the two of us. _

Why did that sound so appealing to him?

Why did Damian feel that it sounded almost right?

_ “Love your hair.” _

His cheeks flushed red almost immediately and he turned quickly to look at Jon, almost giving himself whiplash. Did the other boy, compliment him? 

“ _ What?” _

Jon’s cheeks were also as red as his own when the other turned back to face him. “I...I...um...I meant I love the  _ air _ ! The air here is a lot fresher than Metropolis.” Jon let out an awkward laugh before turning away from him.

Weird.

Damian decided then and there that he enjoyed Jon’s mindless ramblings. 


	2. Wise man says, only fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, he will be your prize."
> 
> Jon steamed as he followed his dad down, and landed on a nearby balcony. Damian wasn't a prize to be won like a trophy. He wasn't like his dad in that regard, treating his mom like a trophy or a helpless creature. Damian would be his equal.
> 
> That's what he wanted. 
> 
> Damian is not a trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Apologies for the long wait, I was on vacation touring Central Europe. HOWEVER, I was writing this fic in the meanwhile. At this point the fic pretty much is my own thing from the animation.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy 
> 
> (also like thank you guys for the 100+ user subscribers! I honestly didn't think THAT many people loved what I wrote)

_ Holy shit. _

_ Holy fuck. _

_ Damian heard him. _

Jon doesn’t curse all that much, but he was internally screaming at himself as he followed Damian back to the throne room. Well, one of the servants fetched from them. One look at him and they trembled with fear. 

Good.

Anyways back to the real problem at hand: Damian either heard him and hasn’t said anything or he managed to distract him long enough. Jon swallowed and landed on the ground, walking side by side with Damian, an awkward silence clouding the rest of the journey. Jon couldn’t even enjoy the sites this time, he was so worried that Damian would say something negative about it.

Gods, he hates this.

The servant then spoke, “We are here, Master Damian.”

Damian waved them off and they whimpered before scrambling away from like cowards. Jon scoffed. “You should get rid of them.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you offering, Jonathan?” 

“Yes, I am.”

The other boy took a step back before crossing his arms. Jon took off in the direction of the servant and it didn’t take long to find him, trembling in a corner just as Jon floated behind him with an innocent smile on his face. Honestly, this servant was simply pathetic. The servant’s body shook as they attempted to be brave. 

“You think you can woo the little prince onto your side.” 

Jon’s smile suddenly grew cruel, his eyes blazed red, “I doubt you know anything about me. Or him. I get what I want.”

“As does the mistress?”

“Name.”

The servant rose, his head held high, “Talia al Ghul; she will have your head for this.” 

Talia. Damian’s mother.

So she didn’t like him, Jon knew in his gut that he needed to keep an eye on her, and he was correct. She was most likely the woman in the hijab that Ra’s had dismissed early. Interesting.

This will be fun.

This person didn’t deserve to die by the hand of heat vision, the man let out a loud wail as Jon’s hands closed around his throat before clawing at them, trying to get away. Jon grinned as he squeezed harder; the man’s body instantly went limp before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jon let go and the body slumped to the ground. If he squeezed any harder then the head would have popped like a pimple. He would rather not have Damian having to deal with a mess of gore and blood splattered across the clean marble floor. 

Jon grunted, dragging the limp corpse on the ground. The servant wasn’t even worthy to have Jon pick it up, they were less than dirt. Dirt that Jon could just wipe off his boats. He gave Damian a sly grin as he flipped the corpse in between them just for Damian to see. The other boy’s eyes widened before a wicked grin spread across his face. Jon’s heart flutter to see Damian smile at him. 

“You were not kidding.”

He shrugged. “I never kid about these types of things.”

The large doors swung open and someone had gasped in shock. Jon grinned sheepishly at his dad who smiled behind Ra’s al Ghul. The proclaimed demon’s eyes were wide with shock before settling on Jon’s figure with understanding. Jon could see Talia standing beside her father, eyes burning with rage. She could try and start things with him but they will not end well for her. Jon doesn’t know if Damian values his mother’s opinion on his life but perhaps he can be the one to change his mind. 

He would do anything for him, and he proved it.

“What happened?” Talia’s voice was clipped and high as her eyes narrowed at Jon. Damian stepped forward, green eyes burning with an emotion Jon could not figure out. 

“Jon simply got rid of a man who proved themselves to be utterly worthless, Mother. I think praising him is better than to attempt to shun him.”

“He murdered one of my servants!”

“Then it is wise, my dear daughter,” Ra’s said, moving to place a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Perhaps your servants are not as controlled as you say they are.” Talia opened her mouth before closing it. Jon could hear her heart beat faster, and see the beads of sweat forming on her brow just before she gave a forced smile. 

“Of course Father, forgive my rudeness.”

“Apologise not to Grandfather but Jonathan,  _ Mother _ .”

She turned to her son, appalled by the mere suggestion. “Damian, I beg your pardon?” She ended the last part with a little laugh like Damian was telling her a clever joke. Jon doubts that Damian jokes about anything.

“Grandfather did nothing to spite you, your misguided anger was targeted at Jonathan,  _ Mother _ .” Damian’s voice was clipped and cold as ice, and Talia looked startled.

She swallowed before giving an uneasy smile to Jon. “Forgive me,  _ little lord _ , I meant no offence.”

Play the innocent child, Jon thought to himself as he straightened and gave her a grin, showing teeth. “Of course, Lady Talia, you were merely being cautious.”

Ra’s al Ghul leaned forward, clearly interested in this little squabble, “Jonathan, please tell me how this happened. Over dinner of course. Damian, I expect you to change out of...that.” Damian looked at his outfit before leaving, a servant leading him out of the room. Kara casually linked arms with Jon and pulled him into a corner, smiling all the way there. 

“Jon,” she hissed out. “What did you do?!”

He only shrugged. “Damian wanted that servant dead...and I think he’s...pretty.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kon said, startling both of them. The older boy placed an arm around Jon’s shoulders and grinned, “You have a little crush.” 

Jon’s face turned red and he pushed his cousin away, “I...I…no comment.”

“Sure, you already started the first part of the courting ritual, showing your strength.” Kara rocked on her heels, watching the servants bustle around before speaking again. “This could work to our advantage, using your possible relationship to gain more favour.”

Kon scoffed. “Possible relationship? Did you see the way that little prince  _ looked  _ at Jon? There is a spark there.” 

Jon ignored them and turned his attention towards the doors just as Damian walked in again.

_ Goddamnit. _

_ Why must the universe hate him? _

Damian was dressed head to toe in gold and other precious stones. Not at all compared to his outfit from earlier. The jumpsuit he had worn previously was skin tight and simple, with the colours white and black. But now his clothes shown that he was truly a prince. He had chosen to go mostly shirtless, his shoulders and neck were ornamented with pure gold, with a light green long cape flowing behind him. Jon wasn’t sure about Damian’s personal views on gender roles but judging by the combination of harem-style pants with a see through wrap around his waist, held up with more gold ornaments, connecting to the plastron necklace on his neck, he didn't care much.

And Jon hadn’t even gotten to everything  _ else _ .

Deep green eyeshadow, almost the colour of Damian’s own eyes, adored his eyelids with flakes of golden dust and his fingers were adorned with rings of jade. Damian looked more than pretty, he looked beautiful.

Stunning.

Jon’s mouth open and closed just as Damian’s gaze fell on him. The other boy looked at him then curled his lips into a sly smile. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. 

Dinner was an eventful affair. Jon attempted to focus on Ra’s al Ghul conversation with his father, probably discussing the finer details of the agreement over sips of red wine, watching the entertainment. Kara and Kon were too busy digging into the food, the two almost forgetting that they had manners. Though they probably didn’t Jon kept that thought to himself. Thank the gods his family wasn’t a bunch of mind readers or that would have been a complete disaster. In all honesty, Jon was trying not to look anywhere but Damian who was right next to him. He had no idea where Talia went; just an hour into dinner she had excused herself and stormed off somewhere. 

Odd.

He didn’t talk to Damian much at dinner and only waved goodbye to him after everyone was ready for bed. Jon didn’t sleep, instead choosing to explore the hallways of the palace, nodding at the guards as he passed them by. He wandered down the hallways until he heard whispers far ahead. Typically Jon didn’t focus on the sounds around him because of his super hearing but the whispers interested him. He focused and honesty, he wasn’t very surprised by the person who was talking. 

Talia.

“I want all the intel you have about Lord Superman’s son.”

“Of course, milady...but is it wise?”

Jon barely flinched at the echo of a hand connecting with a cheek in his ear. Sometimes super hearing was not very fun. 

“Obviously, my father’s age is catching up with him, there is no reason for us to have an agreement with the Kyrtonians. Like I said before it is time for someone else to rule the League.”

“And...milady, what about your son.”

“He had his chance. I had plans for him to join his father and the failure choose to stay. His loss, but I don’t want him to get caught in the crossfire. He needs to pick a side.”

Jon heard enough and left. It was better if he did; otherwise, he would commit another murder, but this one he felt like he would enough. Damian  _ was not  _ a failure and how dare she say so with a hint of glee in her voice. 

“Jonathan.”

He whirled around seeing Damian with his crossed arms and for a moment, he was tempted to tell him about his mother’s plans for him. Just to see his reaction, but ultimately decided against. Damian was not dumb, he would figure it out himself, there wasn’t a need for Jon to spell it out for him. 

“Hey, Damian.”

“The floor did nothing to receive your heated vision.”

Jon chuckled sheepishly, a hand scratching the back of his head. A habit that he was trying to stop. Damian gestured for him to follow and he did. They walked in silence until they reached a balcony and Damian walked to the edge, looking down. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

Jon tilted his head as Damian spun around to face him. “To rule the world together? Of course, I meant it.”

“Even if it means I double-cross the League and you double-crossing your father?”

Jon landed on the ground and leaned over the railing as well, “Even if it means that.” Damian scoffed at that. “You’re so confident about that. And what if I double-cross you?”

_ I wouldn’t care, I would let you. _

_ I would let you kill me if you choose to.  _ __   
  


“I have a feeling that you won’t. You have your plans for how the world should be ruled, and I think they fall in step with mine.”

“Oh? You don’t have your father’s viewpoints?”

“My dad is still mourning my mom’s death, and as much as he loves me, I’m just a constant reminder for her. Killing off criminals is the first step, and the next is taking control of the government and placing people we can trust.”

Damian leaned forward at him. "I’m listening.”

They talked until one of Damian's servants had spotted him at the balcony looking in a blissful daze. Jon chuckled lowly from his position underneath the railing, where Damian had thrown him over as soon as his name was being whispered by servants. 

Yeah. 

Jon thinks he's in love. 

+++

"We can be reassured that the Kyrtonians do not suspect a single thing. Lord Superman will be in your office to discuss the drafting of the agreement."

Ra's nodded from his throne, "Good, I want Damian and Jonathan there as well, as witnesses. We need to keep up the notion that this is for them." His highest official nodded and bowed, before leaving the throne room. Nearly missing Talia who entered like a storm, green eyes blazing with fury. 

Lord, when she isn't angry as something. Ra's thought he raised an assassin, not an emotional child. He nestled into the throne and gestured for her to speak. 

"I am concerned about this agreement Father. I don't think it is our best interest to ally ourselves with…aliens."

Ra's merely rolled his eyes at his child's antics. So what Damian wasn't as attached to her as she would have liked? Talia acted like that was a betrayal. Pathetic. 

Last time he checked, Damian was capable of making his own decisions. Decisions that benefited the League of course but they were from his own mind no less. 

Honestly, her whole attitude was appalling, she was lucky that the Kyrontians did not ask for her death. Ra's stood to have enough of her 'concerns'.

"I advise you close your mouth before I rip your tongue of your skull,  _ daughter _ . Are you an assassin or a mere child whining about her problems to me?" 

"Father, I merely—" 

"What? Do you  _ merely mean no offence _ ? Clearly, you have forgotten who are you speaking you?" He grinned as she shuddered, skin pale and gaunt. He turned to dismiss her and he could hear Talia scramble to run. 

Let her run. 

She thinks of herself smarter than him. Talia forgets that he had centuries on his side. Ra's has seen it all. He knows every trick in the book. 

Gone were the days when he could be somewhat proud of her. 

Heavens, he was getting sentimental. 

Talia wishes to see herself in control of the League, and him and Damian dead. Well, depending on the boy's decision to join her or defy her. 

_ Although based on his decision to force her to apologise to Jonathan, it seems that he is rebelling against her already.  _

This is going to be quite interesting. 

+++

The rest of the week was a blur for Jon. He couldn't remember much of the finer details, being completely exhausted by the end of the day and collapsing in his bed. He couldn't speak to Damian much over the course of the week, or even at night. The other boy was busy setting up contracts in Europe, focusing primarily on England and Italy. 

He missed their late-night talk. 

Jon was also busy on a little side project he was working on. Kara and Kon joked that Jon has begun the process of courting Damian. He would be lying if it wasn't on his mind. 

Okay, maybe he was hoping that they could rule the world together, as in together-together. Damn, he was such a little kid. But courting someone is serious in the Kryptonian culture. If one wanted to do it then they have to completely serious of their intentions. 

Jon should read up on his culture studies. 

As for his side project, there was a possibility he could risk backlash from his father.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father. Without speaking the older man took off into the skies, gesturing from Jon to follow. When they both were high enough, Clark started to speak. 

"I am very proud of you Jon. You have held up appearances just as you were told. Now did you see something that you liked there?" 

_ More like someone, Dad.  _

"Not really."

"What about Damian, I know you didn't murder a simple servant for no reason. Excellent job on crushing their windpipes, you're getting better."

Jon's turned as red as the S on his jacket and Clark chuckled. "Of course, you want him to do you?" His face grew grim, "Jonathan, he  _ is  _ human, are you sure you want him?" 

_ Are you sure you can protect him, as I failed to do so with Lois?  _ went unspoken between them. Silence fell as Jon looked down at the ground, he could see Damian barking orders at several guards before the other boy's glance turned upwards with a smirk. Like he knew Jon was there. 

"Yes."

"Alright, he will be your prize."

Jon steamed as he followed his dad down, and landed on a nearby balcony. Damian wasn't a prize to be won like a trophy. He wasn't like his dad in that regard, treating his mom like a trophy or a helpless creature. Damian would be his equal.

That's what he wanted. 

_ Damian is not a trophy.  _

Jon huffed and walked back to his room. He had a few books and scrolls to pack; they take off in the evening today and he would rather not keep everyone waiting. 

His head rose as his door slowly creaked open. Jon whirled around but there was no one there. He hummed before taking a scroll and placing it in his bag, all while flipping the intruder on his back. His eyes blazed red and his arm pressed against the person's neck, just as the tip of a sword pressed against his stomach. Green eyes blinked at him with a sparkle of amusement. 

"Hello, Jonathan."

Gods, he loved the way Damian said his name. Never Jon, just Jonathan. 

"Damian. What are you doing here?" 

"What were you doing with your father in the air?" the other boy countered, the pressure on his stomach lessened. 

"He just praised me for holding appearances," Jon muttered as he let go of Damian. 

"Is that all?" 

_ No.  _

"He...asked about a prize."

Damian tilted his head with curiosity, "A prize? What prize?" 

Jon grew silent, choosing to look at Damian's fingers instead of his face. "You."

"Me?"

"My dad viewed my mom as a prize. A trophy he won."

Damian's fingers lifted Jon's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Do you?" 

"No!" Jon closed his mouth after his outburst. "I don't view you as a fragile thing, you're stronger than anyone I have ever met."

"Now you're just singing my praises," Damian said with a small chuckle in his voice. Jon beamed before moving to sit with Damian on the bed. 

"How can I sing praises if it's true?" 

Damian hummed in agreement and the two fell into silence again. Jon's stomach was churning with nervousness he thought about what he wanted to say. The words were ready to tumble out of his mouth. 

Should he do it now? Or wait until he was older? Kryptonians typically don't give a damn over age when it came to the beginning of courtship because it can last for a year or more. 

_ And who knows what will happen in years later. And I have his attention now.  _

"I expect to see you off tonight. I'll let you pack," Damian said leaping off the bed. He barely took a step forward before Jon reached out to grab his arm. 

"Willyouletmecourtyou?" The words tumbled out his mouth in a blur and Damian's eyes widened. 

_ "What?"  _

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat and sucked in a deep breath, the words ingrained in his mind, "Damian al Ghul, son of the Bat and the Demon's daughter, I, Jonathan Kent under Kryptonian rule ask for your permission to court you." His gaze locked on Damian, as he heard the other suck air through his teeth. "Let me show you my strength and knowledge to prove I am worth. Do you permit me?" 

Damian looked down at Jon's hand on his arm and back up to Jon's eyes. Jon waited, he knew that it was important to be patient, and with Kon and Kara as his cousins, he has learned patience. 

"What are the words to respond?" 

"Just repeat what I had said, and just change the words around." Jon's heart fluttered as he held his breath. 

"I, Damian al Ghul, son of the Bat and Demon's daughter, grant you, Jonathan Kent permission to court me. Allow me to show my own strength and knowledge to prove my own worth."

_ There is nothing you need to prove to me _ . 

Jon's hand let go of Damian's arm, but their hands caught each other and their fingers became entwined. Damian's face was heated as he spoke,"So this courtship, how does it work?" 

"Kryptonian culture core belief is about strength and knowledge. Typically it starts with small gifts but it can get rough. They would want to see if each person can please the other."

"I see. So anything I want, you would give me?" 

Jon paused before nodding, "If it's within my power, yes. Anything." It was risky, telling Damian that he could give him anything. Anything was pretty broad but he knew that Damian was a reasonable person. He wouldn't give Jon a task that was impossible. 

Hopefully. 

Jon didn't want to regret his decision and disappoint Damian. 

They were just inches apart now, exchanging the same air. Jon's other hand made its way to Damian's waist and pulled closer until the other's chest rested on his own. 

"Damian, what do you want?" 

Piercing green eyes seemed to look straight into his soul. "Gotham, I want my father's domain."

And Gotham falls right into his plans. Perfect. 

"Done."

Damian's lips curled into a smirk. "I expect nothing less. Impress me _ , Jonathan _ and we shall both see if you are worthy of your oath." Jon turned bright red and nodded. Damian squeezed his hand before exiting the room. Jon stood there for a moment, before a toothy grin erupted on his face. 

_ "Impress me, Jonathan." _

He will. 

+++

If there was any indication of the past few moments, Damian hid them quite well. Though Jon could have sworn that a warm smile appeared on his face, but it was gone the second Talia's eyes fell on her son. Jon did his best to smile through all the formalities, but lord, they were so unnecessary. 

Ra's al Ghul really did like the sound of his own voice. 

Jon was pushed forward and found himself face to face with Damian again. A servant moved forward with a blade and handed it to Ra's, who in turn passed it onto Damian. Jon raised an eyebrow, confused yet interested. With a practiced movement, Damian sheathed the blade before handed it to Jon. 

"I doubt you Kryptonians have a need for man-made weapons, but have your son received this as a symbol of our gratitude and the treaty. Our heirs will benefit from the joining of our two families."

_ In more ways than one.  _

Jon took the blade with a smile," We hope that in time, you come to our domain."

"Well said."

Jon and his family took off and they were barely out of eavesdropping airs before Kara And Kon crowded him. 

"You're courting Damian?!" 

Damn, super-hearing. 

"And the brat actually said yes? What did you offer?" 

"Gotham."

His dad turned and cocked his head to the side, "Interesting. You give the son of the Bat the one thing his father cares for in the world. Excellent. Well, you might want to start planning as soon as we return."

"I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also i will be making a playlist for this fic so if you have any music suggestions, leave them in the comments!


	3. You shot and leavin' me raw  Now I know you're amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment he was falling fast, and his only thought was I be damned if I die this pathetically, and the next he was being caught and rising up in the air. Damian could feel the heat from the other boy's eyes as he waved through the broken window. 
> 
> Oh, and the utter shock on everyone's faces was too much. His grandfather was correct, he was just as dramatic as his mother and father when it came to entrances and departures.
> 
> Which made what he said then all the sweeter. 
> 
> "Send my father a parting gift, beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it!

It has been about eight years since Damian has seen Jonathan in person. 

But it was a good eight years nonetheless. The words Jon spoke to him still echoed in his mind, every day. And he kept his promises as well. Just a month after Lord Superman's visit, two black panther cubs were gifted to him. Damian grinned at the memory, remembering the looks of dismay and shock on his grandfather's and mother's face. 

_ "Who are these for?" Talia said, her curiosity getting the better of her as she reached for one of the cubs. Almost immediately, they snarled snapping their jaws at her and she moved back with a snarl of her. The cubs yawned and rubbed their faces with their paws before their eyes met Damian's. They fidgeted in the servants' arms just as they let them on the ground, and trotted over to Damian's feet, looking at him expectedly.  _

_ Oh.  _

_ These were one of the many gifts Jonathan promised him as he waits for Gotham to be in the palm of his hands. Damian gathered one of the cubs in his arms and gestured for the servants to speak.  _

_ "Anything else?" _

_ "Just this letter, Prince Damian, from Lord Superman's son." _

_ Ra's had leaned front at that, stroking his beard like a cliche villain in a children's storybook. "Please read, we will all like to know." The servants swallowed, clearly uncomfortable.  _

_ "Forgive us my lord but these words were only meant for Prince Damian's eyes only." They shuffled timidly towards him and bowed as they held the letter in front of him. He took it dainty before snapping his fingers, "Thank you, now blind yourselves." _

_ "P...Pardon, little prince?"  _

_ Damian scoffed, "These words were for my eyes only." He turned away and marched to his chamber, the other cub on his heels. If he had stayed for only another moment, he would have seen Ra's smile with pride.  _

He would have been lying if the words in the letter didn't make his heart flutter. The cubs had proven to be worth the time and energy. Though he knew that Jonathan would not give him anything worthless. 

Omen and Obsidian, the two panthers, have grown to be fierce protectors of him. The two could be seen following him inches behind him. Sometimes one could be found near him but people quickly learned that even if you see one, there was the other close by. His mother had to begrudgingly accept their presence once they were set out on a mission. 

Omen and Obsidian were now avoided after they returned with a mangled body between both of them, blood sticky on their beautiful black fur. 

But that was only one of Jonathan's many gifts. 

Ra’s had claimed that Jonathan was spoiling Damian more than he needed to. Damian could agree but he didn’t exactly mind it. He had provided Damian with books that speak of Kryptonian lore and culture, knowing full well that was Damian's interest in it. 

Even though they couldn't speak in person, they both made time for each other via video calls. Ra's approved, stating that it was important for the two heirs to form a bond. His mother had said nothing about that and only pressed her lips into a thin line. There was something off about her… 

He couldn't put his finger on it but Damian had his own servants tail, Talia, more than once. They reported nothing out of the ordinary, but she has been making more trips down to the Lazarus pits that dwell underneath the palace. Which was odd, his mother only used them maybe once or twice in her lifetime, and he was starting to see the grey hairs in her beautiful brown locks. 

If she wasn't going there to revive her youth, then what? 

Regardless he was needed in Ra's studies anyway; his grandfather was  _ finally _ letting him go overseas to America. Not Gotham though but Metropolis, to stay under Lord Superman's rule for about a year. 

Obsidian's paw pressed against the sword next to him and Damian resisted the urge to smile. Another gift from Jonathan, a blade forged from what the Kryptonian claimed was Kryptonite. Kryptonians had a weakness. 

_ To a rock of all things.  _

If that wasn't a sign to murder Jonathan's father then Damian didn’t know what was.

A short whistle had Omen and Obsidian off the bed on the floor, waiting for him near the door. He grabbed something else off his bed just before leaving, the two large cats at his heels. 

The palace suddenly shook for a brief moment but Damian was already rushing forward towards his grandfather's studies. His mother joined him seconds later, swords drawn. 

"Mother."

"Damian."

With a swift kick, she brought the doors down. Ra's studies were a mess, papers scattered everywhere and the window to the balcony was shattered as if two people had clashed and tumbled into the window. Damian knelt, noticing something shine from the corner of his eyes. 

A weapon, a shuriken to be exact. Shaped like a bat. 

"It appeared your father will meet you sooner than expected," Talia noted from over his shoulder. Damian said nothing and stood, moving to walk out before she grabbed his arm. 

"I hope you know that blood is thicker than water, Damian." 

"Of course,  _ Mother. _ "

Damian was wondering why she didn't make this threat sooner. 

He'll deal with her later. 

"Come. We must find your grandfather." All while pulling him along with he was a young child all over again and not a young teenager of sixteen. Maybe that was her issue, she couldn't see him making his own decisions. Talia wants him to be independent but  _ dependent  _ on her. 

Eight years ago, Damian wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with Jon's plan. Pulling the rug underneath Ra's and Talia's feet and ruling the League. But now…he was starting to see the appeal. 

He could hear the clanging of metal now. They simply followed the path of debris and what his mother called 'batarangs' that were embedded in the walls. 

_ "Disappear,"  _ Talia hissed out before opening the doors. Damian could briefly see a man dressed in black before the doors closed behind his mother. 

So that was his father. 

Mother didn't have pictures of him, only a cape and cowl to show for him. He could remember dressing in it and proclaiming himself to be the heir of the Bat. 

Now, he didn't want that anymore. 

It was merely child's play opening the vents and climbing through them, he could see the battle more clearly. His father and grandfather clashed at one end and his mother was busy tangling with a boy who was probably a few years older than him in brightly coloured clothing. 

"Now, Bruce I doubt you have second thoughts about my offer. Was there a need to destroy my home?" 

"You have many more Ra's. What I want to is why you have made an agreement with Superman. He is a threat."

Ra's had shrugged nonchalantly, "You mean to you and your war on crime."

Damian grinned as his father moved just above the vent. "No, to the world. I have reason to suspect you know something about a weapon he has been creating."

"A weapon? If he was, he would have told me. And why would I tell you, it would be a breach of an agreement."

"I doubt you of all people would hold your end of  _ any  _ agreement."

"Ah, Tim Drake, always the rational one."

Damian instantly hated him. 

"You're stalling."

His grandfather tilted his head. "And detective, what if I am? Though this part isn't between you and me. Daughter, weren't you going to introduce the Detective to someone?" 

Damian's lips quirked into a smile. That was his cue. His hand reached for a homing beacon and pressed it. 

He has ten minutes, he better give a good entrance. 

Damian could hear his mother ramble about her love for his father. Twisted love if he was being honest, but his mother always had a weird way of showing it. 

"Who are you talking about?" 

_ Now.  _

Within seconds, Damian kicked out the vent before jumping down, landing almost cat-like. Influences from Omen and Obsidian of course. He didn't get to land on his father like he wanted but judging by the frozen look of shock and possibility of fear, Damian liked this outcome a lot better. 

"Hello father, I would have thought you taller." And quirked his head to the side. "And…a lot smarter too."

Damian could see the similarities between he and his father almost instantly. The curve of the man's jaw line, and when he removed the cowl, his whole face. He could be a twin if it wasn't for his skin complexion and bright green eyes. The only things he had gotten from his mother. 

That and her slender build, which Damian was grateful for. It made acrobatics a lot easier since he didn't have to deal with so much bulky muscle. But judging how his father had glided across the room, it wouldn't have mattered either way. 

_ Seven minutes.  _

A window was just over Drake's head; Damian could get to him within moments. 

"If you are wondering about my name, it's Damian."

"How…"

Talia smiled and stepped behind Damian, hand on his shoulder. "I had hoped you haven't forgotten that night of passion, beloved."

Damian and Drake grimaced. At least they can both agree on not wanting to hear about that. 

_ Four minutes.  _

"Doesn't matter, he's my son and I don't like what you made him into. You didn't give him a choice."

"I was supposed to meet you. Years ago and take my place at your side," Damian said with a scowl on his face. He moved by the walls, sword held up. "But I changed my mind. But I digress, you wanted to know about Superman's weapon?" 

"And why would you give that information willingly?" Drake spoke out. 

_ "Because he's already here."  _

With swift movements, Damian threw a shuriken at Drakes and his father's feet before using the older boy as a launching pad and braced for impact against the glass. 

He only sustained minor injuries, a few spare shards of stained glass only cut his arms and parts of his face he couldn't protect. 

One moment he was falling fast, and his only thought was  _ I be damned if I die this pathetically _ , and the next he was being caught and rising up in the air. Damian could feel the heat from the other boy's eyes as he waved through the broken window. 

Oh, and the utter shock on everyone's faces was too much. His grandfather was correct, he was just as dramatic as his mother and father when it came to entrances and departures.

Which made what he said then all the sweeter. 

"Send my father a parting gift,  _ beloved _ ."

"With  _ pleasure,  _ Damian."

It was worth seeing the fury in his mother's eyes and the look of confusion on his father's face before two beams of red were fired in their direction. His mother moved out of the back but his father was hit in the chest and he flew backwards, crashing into the wall. 

"Satisfied?" 

"Very."

+++

Well, it's not every day the world can surprise him. 

Ra's watched the chaos that was Talia as her face shifted from surprise to anger to something of glee. The Dark Knight and his Boy Wonder had fled mere seconds ago and he has never seen the man look so sorrowful. 

He groaned internally, deciding he was too old for this type of nonsense. He would expect betrayal from Damian, not his daughter. And he expected a better attack plan as well. Ra's had humoured her for years after Damian's birth but now… 

It was just annoying. 

It was best to end her misery now, she wouldn't achieve anything. 

Damian, he was  _ willing _ to give up the League to. His grandson was willing to be crafty, and if he finds a romantic relationship with an alien, then Ra's could care even less. Damian will be protected and he can die. 

_ Finally.  _

He was getting too old. 

+++

_ "Send my father a parting gift, beloved." _

Jon's heart practically leapt into his throat when he heard those words. He wanted Damian to whisper  _ beloved _ to him until he died. 

He couldn't believe it when Damian had actually used the homing beacon he had gifted him just a month before. Damian had proudly proclaimed that he wouldn't have needed it. 

How one situation can completely change one's mind. 

"Have you been to America before?" 

Damian looked all too comfortable in his arms, "Once. But it was merely a mission, I obviously didn't take the time to enjoy it."

Jon nodded and said nothing else for a while, all too aware of Damian in his arms. His sword was constantly poking him in the side but Jon didn't mind it. 

Then an idea struck him. 

"Damian?" 

"Yes, Jonathan?" 

"Even with Batman's fastest plane, it would take him about three days to return to Gotham. And even as we speak most likely your grandfather and…mother will most likely keep him as a prisoner," Jon said slowly with a sly grin on his face. Damian turned his head to look at his counterpart before smiling. 

"Take me to Gotham."

"As you wish, Damian."

+++

Jon hated Gotham. 

It was dirty and covered under a cloud of smog and other types of pollution. But Damian desired his father's domain, so he can put his own prejudices aside for his sake. Then again he could discuss with Damian about reinstating the city as an environmentally friendly instead. They can use the help of Poison Ivy. 

He landed in an alleyway, stepping Damian down on the ground. 

"I suppose you know where to go?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"You had this planned."

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "I can't deny that, though I was expecting you a few days more. Even still the plan will work regardless."

"Hm, lead the way."

Jon could hear the smile in Damian's voice. He was impressed as he should be. Researching Gotham was…a wild ride to say the least. The city has an interesting history and most importantly for them, the nursery rhyme that is told to little children exist. 

The Court of Owls. 

Thankfully, they have offered to meet with them for a chance of an alliance. Despite their…snobbish attitude, they had the manpower and technology that they needed. As well as their assassins. The Talons were a force to be reckoned with if you were not a Kryptonian of course. At the moment the Court was in a war with Batman and was on the verge of losing. To them, joining Lord Superman's alliance with the League of Assassins places three of the Dark Knight's major enemies front and centre. And he cannot deal with them at once. 

He thought back to when he saw the man's face for the first time. Bruce Wayne really did look like Damian. Same jawline and similar features in his eye shape and shoulders. The only difference was his body shape. 

Jon flushed at his own thoughts; maybe he spends a little too much time memorising Damian's features. 

"Jonathan, how's the Joker?" 

"Broken but still alive. He's still held up in his cell in Arkham." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you want me to get rid of him?" 

"And wouldn't that be a blow to my father's war. No, not yet, I want to see what the Court has in the offer. Tell me about them."

"They have been around still Gotham was founded. The Court claims that they were the ones to found the city which is true given who you are talking to. Made of the wealthiest people in Gotham as well. With their wealth they were able to fashion their own assassins for their dirty work," Jon briefed, nearly jumping as Damian's fingers brushed against his. They were standing so close. 

"Gotham has assassins? I don't know whether I should be surprised or impressed."

"Well they do have an owl fetish," Jon joked with a grin. "They are called Talons and the details on them are both vague and long but for now the key things you need to know are: they are essentially dead, being revived with a type of alloy. They dislike the cold, too cold and they shatter. And finally, they have two that I think you will like very much."

Damian hummed in response," We will see about that. You've done your research."

"I told you, I'll give you anything. You wanted Gotham, and it will be yours." They both stopped in front of a brick wall before looking up. A figure dressed in black and gold was crouched on the wall, tapping a golden claw on the brick. 

"Lord Superboy…you're here early," the voice croaked like it hasn't been used properly in a while. They jumped down before landed underneath in the flickering street light. Jon raised a hand against Damian's chest just as the other stepped forward, his sword almost drawn from its sheath. 

Time to place those diplomacy lessons into good use. 

"An unseeable event happened, and Richard, please don't provoke Damian. Talon or not, you wouldn't enjoy the consequences."

Richard let out what Jon assumed was a laugh and took off the mask, shaking his hair out. Dark hair framed the features of his pale skin, with his blue eyes flickering from blue to gold, indicating that he hasn't gone through the full revival. 

Good, so they listened. 

"So this is the little prince."

Damian clicked his tongue, "Watch your tongue, or I will be happy to cut it out for you."

"Grayson," Jon said an exasperated tone of voice. "Where is Jason?" 

"He's hunting down a kill for the Court."

"How far is he from Arkham?" 

"Only two miles why?" 

Jon turned to Damian, "Imagine, a Talon of the Court of Owls murders the Joker, and the news is alerted to the Court's presence."

"Batman would take it personally and want to attack the Court with everything he has."

Grayson jumped in with a sly grin on his face. "And the Court gets wiped out and you  _ little prince  _ can take Gotham for yourself."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were a Talon of the Court."

"We are but at the same time, Jonathan has given us a better deal. We become your bodyguards and gain protection against the Court, who would have our heads for our betrayal."

"And you have been planning this for three years?" 

Jon nodded, confused. "Yes?" 

"You're more crafter than I thought. And I'm debating whether to kiss you or not?" 

"I…I...I wouldn't have a problem with that." Jon muttered, his cheeks warm and rosy. He cleared his throat before turning to Grayson. "Alert Jason that he should make an immediate stop at Arkham. And make the murder…brutal." 

"On it."

The Talon pressed a brick before stepping to the side. The wall opening to reveal a hallway, lit by candles on a chandelier. 

"Shall we?" 

+++

Yeah, he was falling. 

Damian was falling for Jon, which surprised even him. He had suspected that it was a way for the Kryptonians to get close to his family. Or that Jonathan was being naive and dumb so he had played along. 

He was glad he did. 

The other boy was just as crafty, and intelligent as Damian would have in his potential partner. Sure, Jonathan was all smiles but that brightness… 

_ He was falling hard _ . 

And for once Damian didn't care how it would seen to others.

They fit each other quite well. 

More than Damian would have expected. As for the bodyguards, he really had no need for them but they could work as spies. Any spies that he has in the League serve his grandfather and mother respectfully, so to have his own that are not affiliated with them would prove useful. 

As for the Court…

Well, Damian wasn't going to say what he thought of them out loud. They were a snobby bunch, who believed in the finer details of classism. That the rich knew what is best for the poor. Oh, how they practically threw themselves onto him, one of the families even offering their daughter as a bride in an arranged marriage. 

Jon was close to snapping a few necks. 

And Damian wouldn't deny that he was more than flattered. 

They spoke of making Gotham a better place without the Bat, requesting that they take the time to sleep on the decision to work together. 

_ "But for now we offer our best Talons as payment. You have already met the Gray Son of Gotham." _

Instead of waiting in the courtroom, Jon and Damian politely refused the offer and instead wanted to see Gotham for themselves. Well, mostly Damian. He wanted to get a good look at his city. 

"Wayne Manor?" Grayson questioned as soon as they were on the streets again. Thank goodness it was around three or four am, anyone that was sane wouldn't dare to venture out at night. Damian crossed his arms and glared. 

"Would that be a problem Grayson?" 

"Not a problem but are you going to risk yourself being  _ seen _ ? You said it yourself, your father is one paranoid man."

Damian snorted, "I am many things, Grayson. Arrogant, bloodthirsty, some might say a brat. But there is one thing I'm not, and that is stupid. I'm not going to be there,  _ you are _ ." Jon wordless handed him a few probes. Probes that would be almost impossible to trace and Damian will have no doubts that his father will figure it out, but the trail will not lead to the League but to the Court. 

He handed the probes to the Talon. "It's a simple mission, Jon will fly us to the Wayne Manor and you will place probes in places where he will not expect. A simple in and out the mission but  _ make sure you're seen at least once _ . I want to make it somewhat obvious, the Court of Owls are more resourceful than my father believes them to be."

_ Even though they are nothing more than League wannabes.  _

"Understood."

+++

This could have been worse in Jason's opinion. He could have been serving the Court and dealing with their abuse of power until he was no longer considered usable. He was already on thin ice for being too mouthy but that was their own fault. They were the ones that deemed him and Dick to be perfect and were not required to go under the process that turns them into literal zombies. 

Being in the command of the heir of the Demon is leagues better. 

Pun not intended. 

Sneaking into Arkham was child's play as long as he didn't trip up the alarms that Bat's had in place. Or be seen by Catwoman. If word on the street is correct, she ended up in Arkham again. But just as a ruse, a spy. Selena was on Bats' good side there wasn't a need for her to be here. 

"Jason."

A whisper caught his attention and he briefly waved at Pamela. She was doing well… 

Maybe he could get his new boss to do something for her. An island away from all the chaos. Damian al Ghul was rich right? 

He snuck down, pressing his hand against the glass. "Hey Ivy." Jason would never forget her kindness, practically raising him until he had caught the attention of Dick who in turn help him into what he is today. Still, Ivy had a bigger impact on his life, in more ways than one. 

"What are you doing here? Besides getting me out of course."

"Always, new boss. Long story and political move short, kill the Joker."

She pointed a polished red nail down the hallway. "Go to the end of the hallway and turn right. He'll be in the last door. Careful with cameras, the guards are too afraid to get close to him." 

"Go on, what about Quinn?" 

"Harls? I haven't seen heads or tails of her since she took off months ago. She's not dead, I know that much."

Jason gave her a thumbs up before taking off again. After he kills the Joker, he'll cause a distraction. Though, killing the man clown would be considered distracting enough. 

The smell was appalling, like someone left rotting human flesh a pile. Though it was in literal pile. Jason frowned before pulling on his mask as the clown perked up. 

"Oh, did I get a visitor—" 

He didn't get to finish the sentence as a bullet pierced his skull. Again, again, and again. He couldn't risk him getting back up again. 

Jason turned to the camera, "The Court has come for the Joker's head." just before leaving. And just like magic, chaos ensued and Jason escaped into the vents. The guards were running towards the Joker's cell, barking orders at each other. He landed in Ivy's cell and held up a key card. He swiped it just before going up.

"Let's go."

They parted ways a mile out; Ivy was planning to just lay low and try to find Harley. Jason wished her luck before taking off. 

Time to see who his new boss looks like. 

+++

"Jason did it. The Joker is dead," Jon said. 

"How did you know?" 

Jon simply pointed to his ear. "Super Hearing, I heard the gunshots. Plus, it's in the news." he continued pointing upwards. Sure enough, there was a blimp broadcasting the news to everyone that was out and about. And within the same amount of time, the Bat symbol was activated. 

They did what they came to do, now it was time to disappear. 

"Damian, we need to leave."

"I agree; Grayson keep us posted on my father. You have your means of connection."

The Talon nodded before taking off into the night. Damian turned to Jon with a sly smirk on his face. "You kept your promise, Jonathan."

"Not completely, Gotham is not in your hands."

"After tonight, it might as well be. Come, Metropolis awaits us."

Jon didn't hesitate to pick Damian up and take off into the night. 

+++

Bruce had been silent the entire way back to Gotham. And for good reason, a lot has been thrown at him and he hadn't had time to process any of it. 

He had a son. 

_ A biological son.  _

_ An heir _ . 

Damian looks so much like his mother and so much like him. But the look in his eyes the moment he had made direct contact... 

For a moment, Bruce wasn't sure if he was looking at his son or Ra's. Thankfully, Ra's only wanted to talk, to taunt him. Tim wasn't hurt so that was good… 

He should have been there. 

He hadn't heard anything from Talia for the past nineteen years, and that should have been red flags. She wasn't the subtle type just like her father. Bruce gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to punch the dashboard. They needed that to get home… 

That's all that mattered at the moment. 

[ _ Master Bruce?]  _

He sighed heavily, Tim perking up from his seat, "What is it, Alfred?" 

[ _ It's the Joker…] _

Bruce blinked, "Did he escape?" 

Tim scoffed, "Unless he had help, he's still healing from the beat down you gave him."

[ _ No...no, he didn't escape. He's dead.] _

His blood ran cold, " _ What?"  _

[ _ I will send the audio recording. The GCPD are currently looking through the footage]  _

Bruce flinched physically at the sound of gunshots and empty shells falling to the ground. A multitude of bullets were being shot into the Joker. 

_ {The Court of Owls has come for the Joker's head}  _

"Alfred, I want the prototype machine ready when I get there," Bruce's voice was clipped and made of stone. 

"Batman-" 

" _ Robin,  _ you will watch my movements from the Bat cave. I want you out of the line of fire." 

He could deal with the issue about Damian later. As for the moment… 

He had a war to win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Would you guys agree that Jon spoils Damian too much?


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh really? Also, did I tell you that you look stunning?" 
> 
> Damian stalked up to him, green eyes ablaze. Jon swallowed, his back hit a column. "Damian?" 
> 
> "I told you not to flirt with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter post!
> 
> Enjoy guys
> 
> Also keep your eyes peeled! There are a few references in this fic

Damian awoke to the sound of snoring on his left side. His eyes snapped open and he reached for a weapon…that he happened to lack. 

Okay,  _ where was he?  _

_ And where was Jon?  _

He looked over to his side, immediately thinking of strangling his captor in his sleep before finding his weapons and making his other captors pay, before relaxing. Which is odd…something he needed to get used to. 

Jon was the one snoring. 

Damian smiled to himself before looking at his surroundings. A grand bedroom, filled with the colors red and white. He looked out the window seeing the symbol of Superman waving on a fan. Oh, now he knew where he was. Damian had fallen asleep in Jonathan's bed, the moment they touched down on his balcony. The events of the day has made him completely exhausted. 

But it was a good exhaustion. 

His sword and daggers were hung on a weapons rack, and his clothes were on a hanger. 

_ His clothes _ . 

Damian looked down at himself; his sleepwear was white, made of some type of soft material that he was not familiar with. He moved off the bed quietly, his bare feet padding the carpeted floor, towards the window. He opened it before making his way towards the edge of the balcony, which was carved from black onyx. 

How fitting for a place of power. 

Metropolis was…an eye sore to say the least. From what he has researched, Superman had turned the city into a beacon of hope, some, like his father have said a beacon of fear. However the people below don't look frightened but more at ease. The Kryptonians only bother to target criminals using any means necessary. Damian didn't understand why that was such a bad thing. To be at ease in your life, especially in Gotham, where a murderous clown had terrorized people continually. 

Damian didn't understand how his father could just let the murderer run around for so long. Why he needed to throw the man in Arkham for slaughtering  _ thousands.  _

Regardless, didn't the city have a death penalty? There were so many things to reform Damian didn't know where to begin. Perhaps starting with the laughable excuse for a government there? Or start from the ground up, taking on the rest of the Court of Owls that will scatter from his father's war. 

His father wants to rule them by fear, but what do you do about the ones who are not afraid? 

"He'll never stand for it…" he muttered to himself. "He thinks he knows best for everyone, and yet he doesn't do the one thing that could  _ save lives _ ." Another pair of bare feet padding forward had him looking behind him. 

And thoroughly blushed.

He never had gotten a good look at Jonathan due to his hyper focus on baiting his father but the other boy grew up nice. For one thing, he was still taller than Damian which didn't annoy him  _ that much _ . While Damian grew up slender with not much bulk in his body, Jonathan was gaining bulk, mostly on his shoulders and pectoral region. His eyes lay too long in the other's chest just as he chuckled. 

"Like what you see?" 

Damian swallowed as he looked down to the pants that hung slowly on Jonathan's waist. "As a matter of fact, I do." Jonathan stalked closer to him, his hands on the bars of the balcony railing as they were chest to chest. Jonathan's blue eyes seemed shine brighter up close. 

"Jonathan…"

The other said nothing and only turned him around gently to face Metropolis. Jonathan's hands slid to wrap around his waist, and his chin was snug in the crook of his neck. 

"What do you think?" 

"This place… it radiates power."

Jonathan smiled against his bare skin, "I'm glad you like it. It will be ours soon…"

"Hm. I don't suppose you have a sparring area."

"We do, I'll show once we change." Jonathan grew silent but Damian could feel the grin on his face. He shuddered as lips brushed against the lobe of his ear. 

"Oh and by the way," Jonathan's breath was hot in his ear and his voice shifted into a low purr. "The clothes you're wearing…those are mine."

He pulled away, leaving Damian red faced and struggling to breath properly. 

_ What was that?  _

And  _ why  _ did he like the idea of wearing Jonathan's clothing? Damian brought the sleeve to his nose and took a quick sniff. 

Well shit. 

They smell like him… 

Damian cursed. And now he has another problem… 

+++

_ Well that went better than he hoped _ . 

For a moment Jon was positive Damian would have attacked him. He shuddered, thinking about how the other man felt in his arms. Jon leaned against the wall, waiting for Damian to arrive. Did he decide to back out? 

The sparring room was one of many, though one could barely call it a room. It was large, with marble floors and columns with training equipment stashed neatly in their own corners. Compared to the one his dad used, it was significantly smaller but it was Jon's favourite. Like his bed chambers, this was further from everyone else in his home. Jon preferred it that way. In a home with people that have super hearing, being isolated helped. 

He barely had time to catch the staff that was thrown in his direction. 

"Look alive." 

Well, he was okay. If there was any I dictation, Damian's cheeks were still red. He held his own wooden staff, and his feet were bare. Jon raised an eyebrow at that and said nothing. 

"I doubt you have any training that didn't involve using your powers," Damian said flatly. Jon hummed, twirling the staff effortless. They circled each other, Damian's face was blank or at least he was trying to. 

"You wound me; I haven't even showed you my moves."

Their staff clacked against each other, the sound echoing through the room. Damian growled. "Don't flirt with me."

Damian moved first and Jon quickly countered. He grinned, easily jumping to avoid the staff from below. Damian apparently thought he was slick. Jon chuckled and twirled around. "Impressed?" 

"It was adequate. At least you can defend yourself with a weapon."

Jon cocked an eyebrow up, "Oh really?" 

Damian tossed the staff to the side, "Yes, you're adequate...but how are you with hand to hand combat?"

"I would give myself an A-hey!" 

He found himself on his back on the ground, his feet having been kicked out from under him. Damian stood above him with an unamused look on his face. 

"Rule one of hand to hand combat: Don't be cocky, JonaTHAN-" 

Jon had Damian in a headlock and his limbs pinned down before the other could move. He pretended to think, "Wait, I believe my dad had me travel the world during the past three years to learn."

"Learn? Is that what you call it?" 

Jon squeezed harder. "I'm not the one trapped in a headlock, Damian." The older boy let out a growl before smacking Jon's elbow. He immediately released him and the two got up from the ground. 

"Who was the one who ended up being defeated?" 

"It wasn't a contest."

"Oh really? Also, did I tell you that you look stunning?" 

Damian stalked up to him, green eyes ablaze. Jon swallowed, his back hit a column. "Damian?" 

"I told you not to flirt with me."

Their lips were just inches apart. 

Fuck it. 

Jon leaned in, his hand on Damian's back bringing him closer. It wasn't one of those cheesy kisses that Kara talked about. This was… 

Jon couldn't describe it. 

The kiss ended faster than they expected, and they pulled away, panting. Damian's eyes were glazed over with some type of emotion. They looked at each other for just a moment. 

"Jon…"

He didn't know what impulse made him do it but he didn't care. Jon picked up Damian effortlessly and spun them around. Their lips crash together, and Damian's hands wrapped around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. It was hot and heavy, and  _ anyone _ could have walked in at that moment. But they didn't care. 

Plus with the way their hearts were beating, he doubts anyone would dare to step it. Unless they wanna risk being pummeled to the ground. 

Jon pulled away and started to trail kisses up Damian's neck, the other boy letting out a gasp. He chuckled into the skin, teeth nipping at it. 

"Are you going to mark me or play?" 

"It depends…"

Jon let out a yelp as Damian flipped them both. He ended up on his back again, his wrists pinned underneath Damian's hands. He could break free, if he wanted it but he didn't want to. 

"It will be hard to mark me Damian."

The grin Damian showed was all teeth, "Well it seems that I have to give my best."

+++

Damian didn't know who was more shocked. 

Lord Superman or his mother. His grandfather looked as if he was not surprised. Then again, Ra's didn't give a damn unless one undermines him. Even Jonathan didn't have the gull to look even sheepish about their activities. His arm only gripped Damian's waist more tightly. 

"Grandfather,  _ Mother _ ." 

With that Damian pulled Jon towards his chambers. He suppressed a smile as they passed his mother who looked ready to attack. Though who he wasn't sure of. 

_ Keep Jonathan away from her.  _

He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors. He could see why his relatives were appalled by his looks. Bruises and bite marks littered his neck and collarbone area like he was mauled. Jonathan was no better, Damian had done his best to leave bite marks and bruises equally which was easier said than done. It's hard to do anything with someone who has almost bulletproof skin but he managed to give him bite marks that would take a while to heal. 

And he may have draw blood, there was blood that he has thought he wiped off still on his lips. It made he look…a little wild. 

Oh well. 

Jonathan pressed a quick kiss to his nape, "That was…interesting. I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Damian hummed in agreement, "I believe my grandfather will not say anything, though I cannot speak for my mother." Jonathan's grip on him was tighter so he clearly struck a chord. 

"It's not safe to speak here at the moment," he spoke. 

"When?" 

"Outskirts of Gotham, later."

Later ended up being the day later, they were both dragged off to attend different duties. And at the same time, Damian was dealing with the silent treatment from his mother. If she had to speak to him it was in clipped tones, and her speech sounded like she was rehearsing lines. It was only after dinner, when he was preparing to leave with Jon did she appear in his room. 

"Why?" 

"Why, what mother?" 

"Why do you entertain this…alien?" 

Damian said nothing and looked away from her. She sighed, as if he was a small child once more, "I only what is best for you, Damian." 

"Even if it means undermining Ra's?" 

She froze, her eyes widening for a moment before narrowing. "Sides must be pick Damian. Ra's vision for the League has been blinded by this deal."

He turned to face her, "And you can do better?" 

"Can you? Your motivations isn't with the League, it's with that mere  _ child."  _

He scoffed, anger bubbling within, "And what about you and your love for my father? Even after rejection after rejection, you had to use a different method to bring him to your side and you  _ failed _ . Don't place your failures on me, I am  _ not _ you."

"You think yourself better, my son?" 

"If you think I'm going to say no, you're mistaken mother."

Damian's face was blank as his mother's face turned cruel. Her sharp nails tapping the edge of the door slowly. Her green eyes were cold as ice as she stepped forward and began circling him. 

"So, Damian know best now? If you know best, why don't you put him to the test?" Her voice hissed in his ear. His form was stiff as she continued to speak, her fingers snapping as her spoke. 

"He wants something from you and once he gets it. It's over. Trust me, my dear," she snapped her fingers again. "That's how fast he'll left you."

They stood eye to eye, her chin raised high. "Damian know best, and if you're so  _ sure _ , put him to the test. If he leaves you _ , don't come crying to me _ ."

"Like how Father left you?" 

She snarled and moved towards the door and stopped, her smile cruel and her nails scratched against the wall. 

"Mother  _ always knows best. _ "

Damian didn't relax until Jonathan had carried him away from Metropolis and towards the Outskirts of Gotham. That explains  _ everything  _ and more about his mother's attitude towards his budding relationship with Jonathan. She was planning to take over the League, clearly undermining his grandfather's plan for him. And either he step aside and let her rule or he will fight. 

He chose to fight. 

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, his mother was right about something. If the situation called for it, would Jonathan fight for  _ him _ ? Did the courtship mean something or was it just for show? To hold power over Damian and by extension the League? 

He needed to know. 

"I wasn't going to say anything but your heart is beating fast. You're nervous…why?"

"If the situation called for it, would you kill your father?" 

Jon raised an eyebrow and paused in the air. "Where did that come from?" 

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Your aunt and cousin? Would you kill them?" 

"Yeah?" 

Damian sucked in a breath. "If I wanted them dead, would you kill them for me? Without hesitation?" 

Jonathan's face grew stern. "This is about your mother isn't it?" 

"So you heard?" 

"I…suspected. I overheard her three years ago speaking about overthrowing your grandfather and killing you. Though there is no doubt in my mind that he already knows and is just waiting for you to do something about it."

He's not surprised his grandfather would make him deal with the problem if he went to him. Well, he would threaten him and make him deal with the problem. And his mother did threaten Jonathan. 

Blood or not… 

"I want them dead."

"Them?"

"My father and my mother. The both of them, dead." A thought popped into his head. "They'll be together just like my mother wanted." 

"If you kill your parents, I'll kill my father. Just to put him out of his misery."

Damian smiled, "We kill anyone who gets in our way."

"We kill them all."

It has to been a highly constructed plan. Nothing  _ was allowed _ to go wrong. They were dealing with powerful people and people who could destroy their lives. 

"A last courtship gift, beloved…"

"Our courtship gift, we'll gift each other the  _ world _ ."

"That's the plan."

+++

Grayson and Toss were waiting for them as expected. No information was left out. Batman had destroyed the Court of Owls, leaving the strays scrambling for cover. The strays were of course, taken care of by Grayson and Todd, much to their delight. And more importantly, Damian had gotten an army. 

"The Talons respect the strongest of them, aka us," Grayson had explained. "Plus it's more of a hassle to kill them all anyways. We follow you and by proxy, they follow us."

"Which means they follow my orders. Perfect," Damian had reasoned. He knew what to do with them. It would be nonsensical to send them after his father, since he knows their weaknesses. But he could send them his mother. She operates in the desert not Gotham where there is easy access to cold temperatures. And even as good as she is, eventually she will succumb to the Talons. 

Still, how would his father be in the same area? Due to his grandfather's efforts, the Justice League had succumbed to the League two years ago. Only a few were left and were now under the control of Lord Superman or have fled. The ones who have fled are dead anyways. Damian made a reminder to speak to Lady Diana once he have the time. 

No, having the Amazon there would only complicate things. 

Though kidnapping could work… 

"What information is there about my father's Robin?" 

Damian's eyes narrowed as Dick's body stiffen at the very word. "Grayson?" The Talon looked away, his throated bobbed as he attempted to swallow. 

"There were two Robins…he wasn't the first."

Jon wordlessly pulled up a holographic file. "Richard Grayson, a former acrobat and the first Boy Wonder?" 

Damian's head immediately turned, "You were in leagues with my father?" 

"At one point, and only for a few years," Dick said with an odd glint in his eyes. Almost like sadness. "We had a fight, and he kicked me out and then the Court got me."

"Hm, anything else?" 

"He believes me to be dead, the Court was at least smart enough to make sure I was not anywhere near him." A grin plastered on his face. "But you can use me as bait, I have no doubt he will be shocked to find his original Boy Wonder trapped by Ra's all these years."

Damian's eyes widen, apparently Grayson was more over Batman than he thought. For a brief moment he had thought he had to kill him. 

It would have been a shame too, Damian quite liked Grayson. He was witty, though a chatter mouth. 

"And he would come running, only to fall."

Jason crossed his arms, "That's all dandy, but what about Tim Drake? The current Robin? Despite being small, the fucker is crafter than he lets on." 

Damian nodded in agreement, "I agree, Grandfather is highly impressed by this Drake…if I wasn't his heir, he would have Drake." 

"We could use your grandfather's obsession with Drake against him. To draw him towards the crossfire."

"Possibly but these are the small things, my mother had her influences stretched across the globe. When I rule, I want those loyal to  _ Jonathan and I _ ," Damian said, eyes narrowing. "Even if we manage this delicate objective, we would have to deal with her forces. We need an army of our own."

"We start recruiting then," Jonathan spoke out after being silence throughout the whole endeavour. "I have some people on my side and beyond. And you have to time into account my father too. He isn't going to sit there willingly."

"Damn."

+++

In the end, they ended having a solid plan. And Jon grew more and more anxious throughout it. He needed to tell Damian something, what he and his dad has discussed prior. They were in hjs bed chambers again, except Jon was looking out at the city. 

His city. 

His home. 

And he will soon have to leave it and Damian behind. His hands squeezed the railing, almost breaking it. 

"Beloved."

He turned and his face heated up. Damian was wearing his clothes again. He leaned against railing, waiting for Damian to step forward. 

"Hey-" 

"I wasn't aware you were leaving Earth."

Jon winced at Damian's tone of voice. "I was going to tell you now, but you beat me to the punch. It a trip around the galaxy with my grandfather." At the curious look in Damian's eyes, he continued. "It's just for a few years, Damian. I can get an army of my own." 

"It's not that…"

"What is it then?" 

Damian's cheek grew hot and Jon smiled then laughed. "You're going to miss me, aren't you?" 

The other man huffed, his face turning into a rare pout, "Perhaps I will."

Jon cooed and turned Damian to face him, "I'm flattered, I really am. You start out war and I'll rain hell down on our enemies."

"I count on it beloved. Don't disappoint me."

He captured Damian's lips with his own, "I wouldn't dare to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Did you find the references? If you did, name them in the comments below!


	5. Won’t Quit Now Till I’m Sitting On the Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for a late update on this fanfic, I have just been very busy with school now that I'm working on projects within my major
> 
> Regardless, I do hope you enjoy it and to make the experience better, I have created a playlist of songs! If you want to give me a song reference then let me know in the comments!
> 
> Link to song playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2chDekEx-PLNxhjp5xwc7zPOOLGk92Ca

Damian thumbed with the ring on his finger as he listened to one of his servants speak on the status of his squadron in the east of Nanda. His lips curled into a small smile as he thought of Jonathan, his lover. 

Wait, scratch that. 

_ Husband _ . 

His partner for life. 

_ “My husband,”  _ he muttered to himself.

They hadn't waited that night, Jonathan was supposed to leave the day afterwards. He had felt like a love-struck girl that had run away with her forbidden sweetheart as they headed to Gotham dressed in their sleepwear. He could still imagine the look of shock on the priest's face when they had entered the church. They both ignored the look of disgust on his face as they demanded to be married then and there. 

So maybe Damian had threatened him with his sword. 

_ The priest swallowed, his voice shuddering through the words. "I now pronounce you husband and…husband." _

_ Jon smiled, "Thank you, my good man. Damian, my dear if you may?" The priest didn't have time to react or yell as Damian ran his sword through the man. Gotham had lost a priest that night.  _

_ How  _ **_tragic_ ** _.  _

Jonathan had sent him the ring just a year later. Fashioned from the finest metal in the galaxy and decorated with a jade stone instead of a traditional diamond. 

_ "I wanted it to match your eyes. You're more precious than diamonds anyways." _

He was an utter sap. And Damian had  _ swooned _ . 

And he was  _ his _ sap. 

Things have changed since Jonathan's departure. Namely, Damian's appearance. He had finally gotten a little bit of bulk from his father's side of the family but remained slender like his mother. He grew out his hair, the locks were wavy similar to his mother's but lacked her beautiful light brown colour. His was black as the void. His servants always had a blast fashioning it with gems and other precious metals. But that was only when he was too tired to bother with it. Most of the time, it was in a high ponytail or a messy bun. 

He was now twenty-three years old, and Gotham was just inches away from falling to her knees. There was just one thing he needs to give rid of.

Oh and another thing. He declared war on his mother. He had marched into the throne room the moment he had stepped foot back home, backed with the Talons of the Court. His sword was raised in her direction, his grandfather had looked practically ecstatic. 

_ "Damian."  _

_ "Talia al Ghul, daughter of the Demon's Head. Your visions do not benefit the League and you seek to steal what is rightfully  _ **_mine_ ** _." _

_ Ra's had turned to his daughter, "Is this true?"  _

_ "I cannot deny it. Yes, it is," she had turned toward him, eyes betraying her face. She was proud of him.  _

_ Damian would never understand his mother and he won't start now.  _

_ "I suppose you wish to do a battle to the death, my son." _

_ Damian laughed, "Oh no, Mother. You want a battle but I will  _ **_gladly_ ** _ give you a war. I suggest you run before I change my mind and run my sword through your chest." _

In addition to that war, his father and Superman had started to clash. 

Finally.

Being true to his word, Ra's had sent half of their troops to assist the Kryptonian. So half of their troops were taking on Batman and was could be considered his laughably new Justice League. Full of naive children who were killed without hesitation. Then again his father was always keen on letting mere children into his wars. 

In the end, Lord Superman had lost and was taken and stashed away in a prison that was specialized for him. It harnessed red sun energy to keep him locked. Kara and Kon's locations were unknown to the public but in reality, they were dead. 

Killed by Damian himself. 

Fewer people to deal with, if he was being honest. They believed in Superman's vision of the future, not Jonathan's anyways. They were better off dead. 

For now, the remaining forces and those who were not injured were tasked to go undercover in Gotham. Jason was in charge of that mission. His father had created an AI that could detect threats in an instant. It had access to everyone who was deemed a threat and access to multiple world government defence systems. 

Damian wanted that. 

Those probes he had Grayson plant so long ago have proven useful. And his father hadn't found some of them. The Talon did good work. 

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his advisors and stood up, looking towards the balcony with a fond smile. The balcony where Jonathan had spoken to him about his plan for the first. At the age of ten too. 

Damian…missed him. 

But he didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts at the moment. After all this time they finally breached his mother's base. And no doubt she will be there, waiting for him. 

And he will be waiting for her. 

He had an ace up his sleeve. 

With a sharp whistle, Omens and Obsidian rose from their slumber and followed him down the halls. He had a half-hour to prepare, they planned to breach the gates of her fortress the moment he lands. 

"Goliath."

The creature grunted, clearly annoyed to be awakened. Though if it was anyone else, they would have been attacked or at the worst: eaten. The Bat-dragon nearly purred at the sight of him. Damian patted his snout, "Hello old friend. Ready?" 

As a response, the beast simply licked his face. Damian let out a groan before wiping it off and stalking away. He chuckled as Goliath played with Omens and Obsidian behind him. The three hit it off quite better than he expected. Thank goodness too, he didn't want one of his pets to be eaten or mauled. 

As servants prepared him for battle, his mind wandered back to his father. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his mother had told him about their war. But in all honesty, there wasn't a need for his father to get involved. He'll just let them fight it out. It would be a different matter if they had waged war at Gotham. 

"Ready little prince?" 

"Is it necessary for you to call me by that name? 

Grayson peeled himself from the wall, weapons drawn." It's comforting, unlike what the next hours will be."

Damian ignored the last few comments even though he fully agreed with them." You still have your Robin tracker."

The Talon waved the device in his hand, "Yep, just give me the signal and I'll do it."

"Well, let's not waste another moment, shall we?" he fastened the two swords on to his back before walking down the hallway again, Grayson was right at his heels. Damian was planning to take Goliath with him, while the Talon takes a plane towards his mother's fortress, baiting his father the whole way there. 

+++

Dick has never felt nervousness in a long time. But he was feeling it now. His heart was thumping in his chest as he climbed into the jet with one of Damian's servants. No, scratch that… 

Her name was Maya. The daughter of one of Bruce's enemies. Dick believes he went by Nobody but he wasn't sure, however, he was there when Damian had recruited her. They hit it off well, the girl thinking of Damian as a little brother, despite Damian not needing anyone's protection. 

The Kryptonian could be quite possessive, Dick has seen the marks that had now faded. The only mark that lingered was a deep bite mark on Damian's right shoulder. That one had scarred over. Typically, the Talon had nothing to fear, that had been beaten out of him by the Court. But someone did bother him:

Ra's. 

There was no way, the old man was that willing to pass the mantle down to Damian. Not that easily. He was thankful that Damian wasn't naive as he appeared to be at times. He had eyes on his grandfather namely, Jason. Though the other Talon was in America now, on a mission that even Dick didn't know the finer details about. 

"A precautionary measure," Damian had told him. "Todd's mission is not a concern of yours as of now. Everything will be in place soon." 

When Damian was being cryptic even to him, it meant it was serious. So Dick didn't press the subject. The last servant who did get their tongue ripped out. 

Dick settled in the cockpit while two servants prepared everything else. Being the bodyguard of Damian had its perks, servants tended to listen to him, whether they liked it or not. He was considered one of Damian's spies, which was laughable. His spies were his panthers he adored so much. Dick only relies on verbal confirmation of the animals suspuciousions.

"Are you ready, Talon?" 

"Of course, Nobody."

Nobody, one of Damian's generals of his army. No one knows how they met, the girl just showed up, supposedly on their doorstep, prepared to fight. No one except Damian knew her actual name. 

Most called her General or Nobody. The unfortunate called her their executor. 

Not that Dick wanted to know in the first place. She was deadly whether she planned out attacks or when she was fighting by herself. His primary concern will always be Damian's safety, even though the man was more than capable of taking care of himself. Dick started as Nobody gave orders before excusing himself, the communicator gripped tightly in his hand. 

It’s now or never. 

+++

Tap. Tap. 

Bruce only had himself and his tapping for company. Tim was in his room sleeping or reading, one of the two. He knew that his Robin was trying to get him to relax but he just couldn't. Not after Ra's cryptic call to him and certainly not after Talia's unexpected visit two weeks ago. 

A visit that ended up with the two of them tumbling in the sheets in the darkness of his bedroom but that was neither here nor there. Bruce didn't know why but he was just waiting for something. He tried to get Talia to speak on Damian but she pressed her lips into a thin line like she always did when she was furious. 

/"The traitor doesn't deserve a mention of his name."/

That had baffled him. He didn't know that his son and his mother were on opposite ends. Brother Eye had confirmed it as well. The war between the Al Ghuls. A war that he was not going to get involved in. He had already dealt with one war and barely escaped with his life. He sighed and rubbed his hands against his eyes. 

Perhaps, sleep was in order. 

He rose from his chair to leave when a voice caused him to freeze in his tracks. 

_ /B-Bruce? A..Anyone?/ _

He never ran back to the computer so fast, every other thought had fled from his mind. Hell, even his thought to check on Tim was gone. He swallowed, hesitating for a moment. 

No. 

The last time he did that, he lost the first Robin. 

_ /Bruce…a…are you there?/ _

His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke, "I'm here...Dick?"

_ /Thank fuck...sorry I guess for not being dead?/ _

"You don't have to apologise for that. It wasn't your fault…" Memories flooded his brain, memories that he wanted to forget for a long time. Memories of a ten-year-old boy's wife smile. Memories of scolding the same boy for swinging on the chandelier, after  _ telling him so many times.  _

Memories being distracted, hesitating for too long and losing the boy that managed to put a smile on his face just by being in the room. 

Dick Grayson the first Robin. 

_ And he was alive _ . 

"How…?"

Dick's voice let out a small sob, / _ Ra's…he kept me… " _

Bruce growled, "Where are you?" 

_ /On a jet….heading to Talia's palace…he's sending me there to be tortured or killed. Bruce…help me please!/ _

The audio cuts off abruptly but Bruce was already searching for Talia’s latest hideout. She had briefly mentioned it to him but didn’t go into details, only implying that she wanted him to be there. 

_ “But a last your city needs you more.” _

He’ll go to her. Not for her cause but to right the wrong he has made so very long ago.

+++

Yeah, Dick was unprepared to hear Bruce’s voice again after all these years. Bitterness and anger swelled in his gut as he stammered and pretended to be fearful of his life. Maya grinned at him, impressed with his performance. After all, it was what he was good at. It's what he was good at besides assassinations. The pathetic promises Bruce made was just as empty as the ones he made a long time ago.

_ “I will help you find your parents’ murderer. I’ll help you find justice, I promise.” _

The only promise that he kept.

_ “I’ll protect you.” _

Liar.

But, Dick would have to thank him. He wouldn’t have met Jason and taken him off the streets before Bruce got his hands on him.

_ After a couple of years in the Court, Dick was rarely surprised. He has faced hallucinations, experiments on his flesh and hybrid owl monsters in the Court. But standing in Crime Alley, just moments after an assassination, this scene took the cake. _

_ A child. A literal child, who was probably slightly malnourished was removing the wheels of the Batmobile. Dick had cringed at the name, Bruce probably kept the name. He chuckled lowly in his throat and stepped forward. _

_ “Batman isn’t going like that.” _

_ The child dropped the tool he was holding and yelped, whirling around to face him. In retrospect, the dimmed lighting of the alleyway didn’t help him to appear non-threatening as the kid took off. Dick was instantly on his heels without fail and knocked him out without hesitation.  _

_ This child will be a Talon. His second in command. _

_ Dick always wanted a brother. _

“Talon, Nobody. We have arrived at Lady Talia’s fortress.”

Dick nodded his thanks before turning to Maya with a cruel grin on his face. 

Today is the day.

+++

“Today is the day...I will watch the world burn,” Damian murmured into Goliath's fur. Contrast to popular belief, the bat dragon wasn’t just a dumb, brute. Okay, sometimes he is but he as just as intelligent and cunning as his two panthers. He mindlessly cleaned the blood off his sword as Goliath flew towards his mother’s fortress. It was almost like a palace, smaller than the one his grandfather lived in but it was grand and beautiful…

It always felt like a prison to him.

“Long live the Demon’s Head,” he muttered to himself, remember how his grandfather was just willing to die, just like that.

_ Damian stalked into the throne room which was mysteriously vacant of guards. Ra’s sat on his throne, looking down at him with tired eyes.  _

_ “Damian.” _

_ “Grandfather.” _

_ The man rose and began to walk downwards, Damian tried not to let his shock appear on his face, but Ra al Ghul seemed to age considerably. His skin was pale and gaunt with shaggy skin. His hair was ghostly white and his once handsome face was sunken in. Ra’s slowly sat down on one of the marble stairs and patted the spot next to him. _

_ “Humour an old man, boy.” _

_ Cautiously, Damian moved to sit next to is his Grandfather, years of memories with the man flooded to the surface of his mind.  _

_ “I have trained you, along with your mother and watched your growth into a conqueror of your own right. I have watched you gain allies effortlessly and removed your enemies without error or hesitation. Am I correct?” _

_ “Yes, Grandfather.” _

_ “I have watched you fall in love with one of the most powerful beings in the universe and married him. He holds your heart and you hold his.” _

_ Damian tried not to look down on at the finger on his finger. He could lie but Ra’s never liked liars. He’ll take what the old man throws at him with his head held high. “Yes, Grandfather.” _

_ “Well, thank goodness that worked out compared to your parents. He’s devoted to you.” _

_ A statement, not a question. _

_ “He wanted to rule the world with me. Burn it to the ground for me.” _

_ Ra’s scoffed in return, “Good, keep him. As my heir, I expect you to do great things. Now, listen to my words.” _

_ “I am old, centuries old. I made a name for myself as the Demon’s head and I pass that mantle to you.” _

_ “Thank you-” _

_ “However, I have come to realise that you are not a Demon.” _

_ His heart almost went still and his breath was locked in his heart.  _

_ “The people of this world and beyond...they are like sheep. Followers that are incapable of taking care of themselves and this planet we have been blessed with. Are you a sheep, Damian al Ghul?” The Al Ghul heirloom ring shone dangerously on an aged finger as the man removed it and placed it into the palm of a confused Damian. _

_ What was this about? _

_ “You are Damian Wayne al Ghul, child of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne, grandson of the Demon’s head. And you, my grandson, are not a demon...you are a dragon.” _

_ Ra’s face got closer to his own, “Be a dragon.” _

Be a dragon.

After that, Ra’s just asked him to do what he came to do. And he did.

Out of mercy.

His grandfather was tired…

And he left with the knowledge he could potentially use. 

_ Be a dragon. _

“A dragon huh?”

He could do more than that.

He would be a King. 

King of the people or…

King of the Ashes.

After all…

There is only one king.

And there’s only one crown.

Talia al Ghul better starts running.

+++

It was silent.

Her son’s troops were lined just outside of her gates, ready to storm the fortress on his command. But he hasn’t arrived yet.

They were just there…

Waiting.

What was her son waiting for?

+++

A man stood on the bow of the bridge of his ship, his black cape billowing behind him.

He has an army, an army that will be at his beck and call. It’s a shame that his grandfather won’t be there to send him off. His smouldering corpse was either in the deeper levels of the ship or floating around in the vast void of space. He didn’t care either, the man was blind. Suggesting that he give up on Earth and join some type of legion in the future. To leave Damian behind him.

He didn’t take kindly to that.

“Sir, we are still approaching Earth’s orbit. How do you want to proceed from here?”

He turns back to face the android, a little gift from his grandfather, arguably one of the better gifts that he has gotten from the old man. And no he didn’t feel bad about breaking the alien’s arm. He was very explicit in telling them that he didn’t like their advances and he was happily married. The motherfucker had the balls to claim that they were better.

They claimed to be better than Damian.

They should be lucky he didn’t just kill them then and there.

“Prepare a course for Nanda, and alert to troops to their battle station. Send a message to Damian, the fleet is ready.”

“Of course, Lord Jonathan.”

This will be worth it.

He will give Damian his crown.

The comms in his ears crackle to life. He purred as he turned back to look at the view of space. Once everything settles...he will bring Damian here. Not to conquer...somewhat but to look at the world from space. 

He would enjoy it very much.

“Hello, my king.”

“Hello, beloved. Are you ready to bring the world to its knees?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!


	6. You want Battle? I'll Give You War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian chuckled, “There will be more of a welcome, once we finished what we started.” The look glee on Jon’s face sent shivers down his spine. 
> 
> “That’s the plan.”
> 
> “Rule the world...you and me.”
> 
> “Any day.”
> 
> And that day was today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy late Valentine's day!
> 
> I actually finished this chapter on Valentine's day, and I'm sorry if its a little short. I wanted to thank you all for supporting this story, there is one more chapter left. Its a little sad because I loved writing it, but I will be writing more things in this universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ Meet on the battlefield _

_ Even on the darkest night _

_ I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage _

_ And you will be mine _

_ Echos of the shots ring out _

_ We may be the first to fall _

_ Everything could stay the same or we could change it all _

_ Meet me on the battlefield _

The metallic scent of blood being shed sent a shiver down Damian's spine. Without fair, his mother did send out all but half of her troops to greet him at the gates. He's not surprised, he expected nothing less from the woman that raised him and placed a sword in her hands. The name sword that he will run her through with. She may have not gotten his father on her side, but he’ll be damned if she tries to lay a hand or speak on his relationship with Jonathan.

He will tear out her heart and eat it.

He toned out the battle raging around him, focusing on cutting down one enemy to the next. He recognised a few people who stood in his way, some have helped mould him into who he is. Some had taught him the proper ways to kill a man.

It's a shame they decided to side and believe in his mother's idealistic fantasy of her ruling the League. Damian swallowed the bitterness and focused his energy on the next person in front of him, and the next and the next. He should not have been surprised to realise that she had been planning this since the day he was born. He was merely leverage to his grandfather, something to distract him with while she planned to rule once she gained enough power to do so. His grandfather wanted an heir-

But not her.

And she will not get what she wanted. 

Damian sidestepped as one of his mother’s servants lunged at him with a furious cry. He looked on wordlessly with a blank face as Maya electrocutes them, their body jerking around before dropping dead like a fly. When he finally turned to look, there was a battlefield, his men and his mother’s men were dead, blood-soaked the desert ground. Bloodied swords and arrows stuck up like pillars within their bodies. Thankfully, not all of his men had perished, but as for his mother’s men…

All of them were dead.

Damian raised his head, looking up at the fortress if he squinted he could see the silhouette of his mother as she gazed down at the battlefield. His lips curled into a sly smile, she could hide all she wanted. She was going to die by her hand.

She simply had to pick when and where.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, Grayson. He must have lost his Talon mask in the battle somewhere since his face was bloodied. A black, inky substance dripped from his forehead down to his chin. Damian said nothing but simply raised one eyebrow. Dick shrugged, wiping the substance away, streaking the black goo on his face. 

“You forget that I am the equivalent of a zombie, the Court drained all my blood and replaced it with this...goo.” He carefully wiped a bloodied dagger before placing it back into its sheath. “Keeps me alive though.”

“I see.” Damian’s attention turned to a figure standing at the gate, where two guards had previously been before two of his daggers went through their hearts. He moved past Maya and Grayson before breaking into a run, throwing himself into the other person’s arms. 

He was early.

Hands grabbed onto his waist, pulling him close. “Damian…” He looked up with a grin on his face. He saw Jon via video calls but nothing came close to the real thing. His husband grew up, his hair brushed against his neck and he was certainly much taller than Damian was. Something that he came to enjoy, eventually. His wardrobe changed as well, Jon replaced the bodysuit that he originally wore with a short tunic that exposed his chest and trousers, both black with silver ornaments that attached to a white cape with the inside made with a silver clothing. If Jon turned, Damian would have seen the iconic symbol of his family in the middle. Jon’s hands cupped his face before his lips touched his own. He relished in the kiss, pulling Jon closer to him as if they were never going to walk out of the fortress again. 

They were going to walk out of the fortress together.

They were going to burn the place to the ground. 

And rebuild from the ashes. 

“That was a nice welcome.”

Damian chuckled, “There will be more of a welcome, once we finished what we started.” The look glee on Jon’s face sent shivers down his spine. “That’s the plan.”

“Rule the world...you and me.”

“Any day.”

And that day was today.

+++

The ships were cloaked in camouflage mode waiting above the fortress, waiting for his and Damian’s signal to fire. It was thrilling, to fight alongside his husband, after years being away from him. His mother was waiting in the throne room, told by them by a servant who had begged for their life to be spared. How they were rooting for Damian till the end. 

Jon enjoyed putting his hand through their chest, crushing their heart in his hand. The look of awe from Damian was very much worth it. His hands itched to strangle someone, to rip their flesh from their bones and watch as they screamed and cried out for mercy. All while Damian watched from his throne. Jon reached to entwine his fingers with Damian and squeezed just as they stopped at the door. Damian looked at their joined hands before looking at him with a small smile on his face. Wordlessly, they both sent Dick and Maya off to take care of lingering servants or spies that Talia owned still. 

It was just them again.

“I love you.”

Damian pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I love you too beloved. Let’s finish what we started.” With a swift kick, the wooden doors opened into the throne room. They walked in together, hand in hand towards the throne where his mother sat. Jon growled low in his throat, his eyes ablaze a bloody red. Even though he did not like her, he will admit that she looked like a queen. Though she was sitting on a throne that did not belong to her. Jon would be more than happy to throw her off the chair. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that she was holding two blades, forged Kyronite. He heard Damian’s heartbeat spike upward. He wasn’t surprised, Talia al Ghul wasn’t stupid, he just had to be careful that he wasn’t fatally stabbed. Jon cocked his head to the side with a face of calm. “Surely, if you thought you would win, you would have brought more people Talia.” She sneered at him, her scowl deepens at the sight of their joined hands. Damian raised his head high, stepping forward.

“Mother.”

“Damian.”

“So, here we are. Shall you surrender now? I promise to make your death, quick and painless as possible. You are still my mother, not an enemy, that is the least I can grant you.” She chuckled darkly, leaning forward on the throne. 

“The moment you started conspiring with this alien, you were already an enemy. Not my son.”   
  
“...So be it, mother.”

She stood up, blades glowing a dim green glow in the darkness. “I do have to thank you, Damian. You did something that I thought I would never be able to.” Jon immediately moved Damian out of the way, three Batarangs were in his place. He growled again, The Dark Knight stepping forward from the corner of the darkness. 

Damian said nothing to his father, only drew his sword, “Two of us are not walking out of this room.”

+++

Dick didn’t get pissed very often. He didn’t get upset when Jason first started his training, lashing out at everything and everyone, causing the Court to rethink their plan into having another independent Talon that wasn’t a brainless zombie. He did not get upset when Bruce had eventually moved on from his “death”, and started taking up the mantle of the Bat again. He did not get angry when he saw the new Robin that Bruce had taken under his wing, fully expecting him to die within the first few years. 

He was disappointed when the kid surpassed his expectations. 

He was pissed now. 

The Talon was patrolling the hallways, finally have killed off whoever remained in the corners. He got ambushed…

_ By Robin and Catwoman.  _

He sneered, secretly preening inside by the look of shock on Catwoman’s face. “Hello, Selina.” She froze at the mention of her name, back straightening. The Robin looked at her with confusion before turning to him,

“You know her?”

“I wore that Robin suit before you.  _ I create the name,  _ **_Robin_ ** .” He grinned, enjoying the look of horror on the boy’s face. He was shocked, the original Robin in his eyes had become a murderer. He twirled a knife in his hands, waiting for them to make the first move. He could hear the clashing of swords together in the throne room and he grinned again. Damian and Jon had started their fight. 

It would be a shame if he lost his own. 

He stretched his back before leaning forward with a cruel smile on his face. 

**_“Let’s see how loud you both can scream before I slit your throats.”_ **

+++

Once upon a time, Damian al Ghul wanted to meet his father. He wanted his father to love and cherish him. It was originally why he dealt with the pain, why he dealt with the beatings and abuse and his Mother shunning him at every step. He dealt with it because he wanted to meet the man who sired him. The man that his grandfather constantly spoke about with admiration in his tone. 

Damian has seen his father for the first time.

He wasn’t impressed.

All he saw was a father who was still hung up over his own parents’ death, trying to create a better world for a city that bites back time and time again. Gotham City needed someone who was able to not control her but rid of the big players that constantly abused her. To show her that she was wanted.

Just like he was.

He met Jonathan Kent, his husband, his equal in many ways except maybe in biology and powers. They both wanted the world to bow down to them. 

And it will.

They were born to rule the world, and they will.

Damian clashed with his father, while Jon clashed with his mother. To the outside world, it did not seem like a good idea but realistically it was. His father has fought Jon’s father multiple times throughout his life and learned every weakness, Jon had more of advantage against his mother who has not tangled with Kryptonians. A sharp cry of pain confirmed his thoughts, taking advantage of his father’s distraction to send a swift kick to the face. Damian ended up back to back with Jonathan, swiftly passing a knife to the Kryptonian. He’s thankful that he convinced the man to take up hand to hand combat lessons and swordsmanship years earlier.

_ Damian scowled, sitting up in bed, “I don’t care if you are the equivalent of a god Jonathan. You still have a weakness, Kryptonite. And magic, but I doubt anyone in my family would go for magic. Learn swordsmanship…” He stopped himself and turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat. Jon rolled over and straddled Damian’s hips, gently turning his head,  _

_ “If you wish it, I will do it. You won’t lose me, I promi-” _

_ “Don’t promise it. I was told so many promises...I stopped believing in them.” Jon cupped his face and began to press kisses all over his face. Damian breathed through his nose, the younger man pushing Damian into the sheets. They stared at each other, the connection between them, drawing them in. He reached up to tangle his fingers through Jon’s hair,  _

_ “I’m...I’m scared.” _

_ “Good. I would have been worried if you were not, my love.” Jon’s eyes meet his and he drew small circles on his cheek,  _

_ “But I make this promise. I will follow you anywhere, even through hell. You won’t lose me, and I won’t lose you.” _

“I love you…”   
  
“I love you too, beloved.” 

And they attacked again, they guarded each other’s back, covering up their weaknesses. When Batman struck towards Jon, they moved, Damian, blocking the strike. They fought as one, unlike Damian’s parents. They were either going to die together or they were walking out of this room together. With a grin, Jon sent Bruce spiralling through the wall, before pulling Damian out of the way of his mother’s attack. With a swift kick, she fell to the ground, her swords scattering to the sides. Damian stood back, his sword pointing at her neck,

“Surrender mother. It’s over.” Jon stayed still, waiting for her to react. Talia chuckled darkly, “You think you won?”

Damian simply smiled, “I don’t think I won,  _ I know I have won _ .” He turned towards Jon with a nod of his head, “Now, beloved.”

_ Finally. _

He merely raised his hand towards the sky, his eyes ablaze as he reached out for Damian, gesturing for him to take his hand. He smiled at the look of betrayal in Talia’s eyes as Damian ran towards Jon, into his arms. He turned towards her, grinning, 

“You lost him the moment you rejected his love for me. Now, it will be your downfall.”

+++

He never thought the sounds of bombs falling would sound so beautiful. Damian held onto Jon as the other man shield his body from the blasts. The sounds erupted and echoed through Damian’s ears before there was just silence. Damian peered from under Jon’s cloak, hearing the other man groan in pain. 

“You okay?”

“Bruising maybe and my back hurts, but I’m okay, my love.”

Their surroundings were completely destroyed, Jon’s fleet has wiped out almost half of the fortress. Damian waved away the dust and squinted, seeing his mother’s corpse in the rubble. Strangely, he didn’t feel sorry for her, she got what she deserved. If the rubble on top of her didn’t kill her, suffocation and slowly succumbing to her wounds would. And she did not have anyone to drag her body to a Lazarus Pit since they killed all of those loyal to her. Damian stood up in disbelief, it was over. 

Just like that.

They won.

He could see his father’s body in the rubble. He moved towards his body, grabbing a lone sword on the ground. He stood before his father, looking down at him. 

“You lost...and I don’t regret not coming to you after my tenth birthday. I don’t regret it.” He might have heard a groan of pain but he ran his sword through his back and his father was silenced. The Dark of Knight was dead, the daughter of the Demon was dead. The grandson of the Demon was dead. 

In his place was a dragon. 

Damian smiled and turned to Jon to call out to him. To kiss his beloved and claim their victory together, just like he promised. 

Before his heart dropped into his stomach.

He didn’t remember running towards Jon and pushing him out of the way. He didn’t remember Jon calling his name in fear. All he remembered was Tim Drake twisting the Kyronite blade into his chest. He remembered looking down at the sword, trembling hands touching his chest revealing blood. He remembered a flash of red and Jon’s roar of utter rage. He remembered collapsing on the ground.

Damian remembered Jon cradling him in his arms, tears falling onto his face. He remembered his breath labouring and it started to hurt to breath properly. He remembered reached up to touch Jon’s face, struggling to use words due to the blood gurgling in his mouth. 

Then.

Silence. 

_ When I was younger, I named  _

_ A generation unafraid _

_ For the heirs to come, be brave _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos
> 
> and I promise there is a happy ending, I'm not...that cruel


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My father’s family...and all the richest families of Gotham tried to make this city great. Tried to bend her to their will...like the Court.” Damian sneered, picking up a figurine. He frowned and merely tossed it the roaring fireplace, watching it melt with hooded eyes.
> 
> “We will make it better. You will make the city better.”
> 
> Damian hummed his agreement, they both met each other at the end of the table, overlooking the landscape. Jon turned to Damian as they both looked at each with a grin. 
> 
> “Shall we begin, Beloved?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in with tissues*
> 
> Its time.
> 
> This fic is done.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for following this fic and loving it. I am still overwhelmed by the love you guys have for this fic. HOWEVER, I will be doing fics based in this universe. Let me know what you wanna see!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of these murder husbands

_ Let’s carve our names _

_ In a heart on the ivory pillars of history. Maybe one day _

_ They’ll chant our names. Maybe one day _

_ They’ll paint us into the constellations and name _

_ Galaxies after us, and we too shall be eternal _

_ Divinity | a.c. _

There was peace now.

Granted it took a while to get to peace, based on the laughable attempts declarations of war by the world’s top leaders. They were eventually removed from their positions and people that they trusted were placed in power. 

They rebuilt the system that served the corrupt, starting with Gotham and then spreading outwards. Sure, they had to silence a few rebels, but eventually, people came to love them. 

Worshipped them as gods. 

Jon stood on the balcony of his home in Metropolis, gazing at the city below. Metropolis eventually began their official home and capital, rebuilt after his cousins declared war on him. They as well as their feeble army were slaughtered within a few hours. Jon shuddered, remembering the look of fear on their faces when he plunged his hands through their chests, ripping out their hearts. 

He would have eaten them too but Jon had no taste for rotting flesh.

He turned towards the open window, seeing the bed empty. Ah, Damian was probably going to bathe by now. Jon swallowed, the memories of the war flashed within his mind. He sucked in a breath before releasing it, Damian was here. He was here and okay. 

He was alive.

But Jon remembered when he lost him. The moments that would haunt Jon forever until the day that he would die.  _ If  _ he would die.

_ Jon watched Damian stab his father, hearing the man’s heartbeat for two moments before he heard nothing but silence. He preened, they did what their elders couldn’t do, they killed the Dark Knight of Gotham. They killed Batman, Bruce Wayne.  _

_ And the world will rejoice, Gotham will rejoice and they will rebuild.  _

_ Rebuilt her into whatever Damian would want. Gotham was Damian’s to mould into whatever he wanted and Jon would let him. It was his courting gift in the first place.  _

_ Damian would thrive. _

_ He watched as Damian turned towards him, those jade eyes gleaming with pride and underlining lust bore into him. As if Damian was searching for his heart and soul. Jon had to smile, Damian would always have his heart and his soul. Of the two, Damian was much more divine than he would be, despite that he was sired from a human and an all-power alien. He watched as Damian’s express turned into horror, confused he looked behind him, seeing Bruce’s sidekick charge at him with the Kryptonite sword in his hand. For some reason, he froze in place, his eyes widening. He didn’t move, he couldn’t move. Suddenly, his body was pushed out of the way and he fell to his knees. Jon looked up. _

_ Before he saw red. _

_ Damian began to fall to the ground and that got him moving. With a loud cry of anguish, he blasts the Robin before grabbing him by the throat, his eyes burning red with rage. His anger only grew at the smug smirk the bastard had on his face. Jon gave a smug smirk on his face, though it was more sadistic. He patted Robin's cheek with one hand before squeezing his neck with the other. He wanted to bring him pain, he wanted him to suffer. He wanted to cut pieces of his flesh off and forced the other man to eat his flesh while he started to waste away.  _

_ He merely squeezed until the Robin stopped struggling and snapped his neck for good measure before rushing to Damian’s side, pulling out the blade, forgoing his safety. He didn’t care, Damian was more important. Damian was his  _ **_everything_ ** _ , he couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose his love. Jon blinked back tears but eventually let them fall, Damian getting paler and paler by the second. He cradled Damian’s body close to his own. _

_ “Damian...my love. Please…” _

_ He heard Maya gasp behind her but he paid her no mind, his eyes were on Damian. His love turned towards him, his breath laboured as he reached out to touch his face with a smile. Just before his eyes glazed over and his arm fell like a stone. Jon couldn’t hear his heartbeat… _

_ His heartbeat was gone. _

_ Jon trembled, his bottom lip wobbling just before a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned, eyes ablaze, growling. He heard Dick mouth words but he didn’t hear them. Damian was dead...he was gone and the Talon had the nerve to ask about the war? _

_ “Lazarus pit…” _

_ He froze, “..W...What?” _

_ Dick straightened himself, “There is a Lazarus Pit in here, just north of here.” The Talon didn’t get to say more, Jon took off flying, uncaring of the others. Damian was his priority, it always was. Damian had told him about them once, how they possessed restorative properties that can instantly heal injuries and even grant immortality. He explained that's how his grandfather stayed alive for all those years. He landed within a cave-like area, the smell hit him before he could hear the sound of running water. He walked down a narrow path, and before him was the pit. The smell was foul and it was more like a pit than a river. He waddled into the waters until he was waist-deep before carefully placing Damian’s corpse into the waters. Jon watched as his love was completely submerged in the water.  _

_ Once again there was silence. _

_ Before Damian broke through the water with a feral cry, his jade eyes were glowing an eerie green. He looked feral, wild, a streak of white hair ran down his back when he turned to face away from Jon. Jon swallowed before reaching out to touch Damian before he hurt himself.  _

_ He knew about the effects of being dipped into the Pit, how the user is driven temporarily insane. He didn't care.  _

_ He had Damian back. Insane or not. _

_ Maybe he has a thirst for danger. _

_ Damian growled, bearing teeth and lunged to swipe at him causing them both to fall into the water. Jon grabbed onto Damian and broke the surface pulling the other man in his arms as he writhed and thrashed. He grabbed Damian's hands as they attempted to crawl at his face before he cupped his husband's face,  _

_ “Damian…Dami...it's me.” Jon held one of his hands to his cheek. "Damian, it's Jon. You're okay." _

_ He wanted to say, 'You're alive.' But he kept that to himself.  _

_ There was confusion, Damian's eyes looked at him with awe and slight suspicion. Then his eyes moved to look at their joined hands. Bands of ring gleaming in the sunlight that dared to shine in the cave. _

_ Recognition was in his eyes and Jon leaned in to kiss him, hard. They both wore the smell of blood and death like a cloak. They grabbed at each other, not getting enough of the other. The kiss started to get sloppy, tongue and teeth clashed between their mouths. Eventually, Jon broke away, panting. _

_ “Be...Beloved?” _

_ Jon sucked in a breath, the wind was knocked out of both of them. They collided again, hands gripping the backs of their tunics and their palms were pressed up and under their shirts. They held each other close, feeling the warmth of each other’s skin. Damian’s palms were on his cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the tears, the world seems to disappear around them. _

_ “I’m here…” _

_ “I thought I lost you.” _

_ Damian sighed, his forehead pressed again Jon’s, “I’m here...that's the plan right? Rule the world?” Jon gave a watery laugh before pulling Damian even closer,  _

_ “You and me.” _

It was difficult, getting pass the bursts of sudden insanity caused by the Lazarus Pit. Damian’s eyes were forever glowing toxic green stressed or expressed an intense emotion but damn if it wasn’t hot as fuck in the bedroom. Jon peeled himself from the railing of his balcony before walking back inside. A servant was there in his bedroom, carefully folding the sheets. They looked up, smiling a little,

“You will find your husband in the bath, sire.”

“Thank you.”

They both enjoyed having the day off whenever they could, having the others take care of things while they rested. Thanks to Jason entering Gotham, they had control of Damian’s father system: Brother Eye. Dick also maintained order within Gotham and had recently taken up cleaning up the grime in Bludhaven. He hummed, opening the door to the bathroom and shutting it behind him. He had made sure to have a grand bathroom when they were rebuilding Metropolis, and it took his breath away. It was regal with a touch of modern, the floor and walls were pure obsidian stone. Or some type of replica, Jon wasn’t sure, Damian was the one in charge of the remodelling. Golden accent decorations stretched out like veins on the walls and ceiling, forming a grand chandelier. Their bathroom had a large shower and tub but they both agreed for it to open into a balcony where there was a larger tub, almost like a pool.

Jon stripped down almost immediately, tossing his clothes into a hanger. He opened the large glass doors leading to the tub, it was close to sunset now. Red and black candle surrounding the pool, illuminating the red liquid and the person inside. Jon took a moment to just gaze at Damian's body. For the moment, his long hair was down over his shoulders, he could see the white streak of hair running down his back. The Pit had wiped away the majority of his scars, including the bite marks Jon had given him over the years. 

It was fine, he had a fresh canvas to start over with anyways. 

Damian sighed and turned over, his body language similar to that of a cat lounging in the afternoon sun, lazily eyeing Jon, red liquid dripped down his body in ripples. Jon smirked and stepped in, letting his body submerge into the slightly thick liquid, it ended waist-deep. He frowned at the scar on Damian’s chest, the only thing that the Pit did not erase as if it wanted Jon and Damian to be reminded. Jon said nothing as he closed in on Damian, fingers pressing into his cheeks, peppering kisses on his face. The other man squirmed in his touch, giggling before Jon rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked, a hint of a devilish grin in his eyes when Jon finally looked at him. Jon chuckled, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip. “You know, I do.”

“I saw you this morning.”

“So?”

“Sap.”

Jon kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip, “Hm..I’m the sap. And who was the one who waited for me in the bath today?" He leaned forward, his palms flat on the edge of the pool as he heard Damian click his tongue out of denial,

"I am no sap."

“You forget I have super hearing, I can hear your heartbeat speeding up.”

He pressed up against Damian, reminding the other man that they were both naked. He listened to Damian let out a shuddered breath, before his hands trailed downwards, his fingers slick with the blood from the pool, lightly touched the other's cock. He pulled Damian closed, his body flushed against Jon's taller frame as he slowly stroked his cock. His fingers trailed against the veins, listening to Damian let out small whimpers and whines.

He wanted to hear Damian scream. Jon reached up, his thumb brushing against Damian's bottom lip, smearing a streak of blood. Jon nearly moaned at the sight of Damian sticking his tongue out of his mouth, licking a bit of blood on the side of his mouth. Jon leaned forward, pausing for just a moment, his eyes on Damian's plush lips. Damian chuckled low in his dark and leaned forward, his breath hot in his ear,

" _ Take what you want, beloved. My  _ **_beloved_ ** ."

That sent Jon into a frenzy, gathering Damian in his arms, rising from the pool. Blood dripped down both their bodies as Jon carried Damian up the steps, his bloodied footsteps trailing from the edges of the pool to the bathroom as he walked. Servants moved out of their way and exited the bathroom, a tub of hot water has already been filled. All their servants knew they had no reason to hide it or be shameful of it. If a servant spoke out about it in ill-will well…

Their headless corpse would serve as a silent reminder and threat. 

+++

Damian has sparked a fire within Jon, and he didn't want it to go out. He was gently set into the large bathtub, the now sticky blood turned the waters a crimson red. He squirmed, letting out a soft moan of ecstasy at the sight. Jon then grabbed him, pulling him into his lounging form. He let him, nearly falling headfirst into the waters if Jon hadn’t caught him. He purred as Jon ran his hand through his now wet hair before letting out a pleasured gasp as he pulled at it, tilting his head back. He trembled as feather-light touches ran across his collarbone and chest, Jon taking extra time to tease his nipples. His body started to heat up, both from the hot bath and his lust. 

He whined, reaching out to grab onto his beloved’s shoulder, arching his back with a hiss as teeth punker his flesh. Damian writhed as Jon licked the blood away from the bite wound, grinning down at him like a predator playing with their food. He growled low in his throat, aching to let his mark on Jon, but alas the half-Kytronian’s skin was bulletproof. 

And he would never dare to mark Jon with a sliver of Kryptonite.

Never. 

“My love, my Dark Prince,” Jon murmured praises into the skin of his neck, pulling Damian to straddle his lap. “ **_My King_ ** .”

Damian sucked in a breath, his cock twitching underneath the water, “..Again...say that again.” Jon grinned against his skin, his fingers trailing down to his ass under the under, prodding his hole before pressing two fingers inside. Damian yelped, hiding his face in embarrassment against Jon’s shoulder. The evidence of their morning coupling was obvious by the squelching sounds from his ass. He moaned Jon’s name, rocking his hips down against the fingers just as Jon pressed another inside of him.

“You still feel so tight, my Dark Prince,” Jon purred into his ears, fingers pressing against his prostate, making Damian’s vision go black as he wailed. Damian cupped Jon's face, his fingers curling into his hair.

"My beloved."

Jon grinned, removing his fingers from his hole, swiftly pushing in with a second to waste. Damian whined buckling against the cock within him. He hadn't forgotten how big Jon was…

How thick.

"So deep…"

_ It's so deep. _

_ Heavenly. _

Jon rocked into him slowly, a vast comparison to how rough and quick he was this morning. Then he wanted to remember that he was alive, that Damian's heart was still beating. He moaned, rocking his hips in time with Jon's thrusts, their eyes locked together. 

Jon leaned into his neck, mouthing words into his skin. Promises whispered into his skin as he started moving faster. 

Damian threw his head back with a deep moan when he looked back at Jon, his eyes were glowing a toxic green. He looks  _ wicked _ . 

Jon pulled his head down for a deep kiss, "My heart...my heart will  _ always  _ belong to you. My Dark Prince...my Dami.. **_my blood_ ** ." Damian whined at the words, relishing in the warm praises.

Damian purred, "Truth is…you mean more to me than the world. The world you gave me....”

“I’ll be the one to destroy the world as you see fit, my love.”

They will break the world apart.

Tear it apart.

Pull it apart.

Obliterate it all till nothing remained but just the two of them. 

_ Not even the dust would remain. _

Damian gasped for air, crying out in ecstasy. Jon purred low in his throat, “Scream out your pleasure my love. I want to hear you cry out to the heavens.” Damian whined, rocking his hips faster, grabbing Jon’s hands from his hips, curling his fingers against his.

“Would...would you give me the heavens if I asked.”

**_“Yes, My King.”_ **

Damian cried out, spilling his come into the cool bathwater, whining as Jon grunted, the rush of warm come inside of him was a welcoming feeling. He panted, grinning at Jon,

“I love you so..”

“Only you...only you.”

+++

He was stunning.

More beautiful than any earthly precious stone, even the ones on the planets he has seen in space. Jon had flashback memories of walking into the throne room as he walked up the jade-green carpet, lined with gold. His Dark Prince...his love Damian sat on the throne as he suited him. And he did.

He looked regal, like the prince that he was. Dressed in green and golden robes underneath his black armour and the two swords attached to his waist. His two panthers were on both sides of the throne, looking throughout the room, daring anyone to make a move against their owner. The throne itself...well...

Jon had fun melting down the one that Ra’s had sat on. 

_ “The past needs to be burned to ashes so that better things can arise.” _

_ “Like a phoenix?” _

_ Damian grabbed his hand, “Precisely.” _

“Jonathan.”

“Al Ghul.”

He knelt onto one knee, taking Damian’s hand and kissing it. Damian then stood, taking his outstretched arm, leaving the throne room into another room. A map of Gotham laid on the table, only it was elevated. Sculptured as a miniature version of the city that was now Damian’s to rule. They broke apart, moving on opposite sides. Jon hummed, his hands running across the table, nearly giggling as Damian did the same.

“My father’s family...and all the richest families of Gotham tried to make this city great. Tried to bend her to their will...like the Court.” Damian sneered, picking up a figurine. He frowned and merely tossed it the roaring fireplace, watching it melt with hooded eyes.

“We will make it better.  _ You  _ will make the city better.”

Damian hummed his agreement, they both met each other at the end of the table, overlooking the landscape. Jon turned to Damian as they both looked at each with a grin. 

“Shall we begin, Beloved?”

_ He wears the smell of blood and death like a perfume _

_ There is fire in his eyes _

_ And ice in his veins _

_ But you love him anyways _

_ For he is a star _

_ Burning with the light of thousand suns _

_ (And your world is dark without him) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos! Let me know in the comments below what you want me to write in this universe!
> 
> Note: Was I listening to Vocaloid Jekyll and Hyde during some parts of the fic? WHO KNOWS?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> Follow me on my social media
> 
> Tumblr: viruscreations  
> Fandom Twitter: Birdflash_Virus  
> Art Twitter: viruscreations


End file.
